The World Of Pokemon
by Jexo
Summary: Eighteen trainers, each starting their individual journeys in their respective regions. Each of them unaware of what lies ahead, but ready or not have each chosen to face it. They will make friends, enemies, and bonds that will last a lifetime. Though the world isn't as it appears and trouble brews beneath the surface, will they make it back safe? OC's closed. Summary sucks.
1. Prologue

The world of pokemon, a wondrous place where creatures live that can do things no human can do. Pokemon inhabit the skies, land, seas, and even space. People live alongside pokemon in harmony, some keeping them as pets, some study them to learn the secrets many often wonder about, and some befriend them, journeying across the world with them to become the best trainer to have ever lived.

The pokemon of this world are numerous, numbers of species exceeding easily into the hundreds with species still yet to be discovered. Each of the world's pokemon can be narrowed down into one or two of eighteen types - grass, fairy, psychic, dark, fire, water, electric, ghost, dragon, ice, ground, rock, normal, fighting, steel, flying, poison, and bug. The researchers who study pokemon working tirelessly around the clock to discover all they can on pokemon, even succeeding in discovering the existence of legendary pokemon whose power is unrivaled, myths often spreading about them and how they came to be.

The job of researching pokemon is a hard one, and throughout the six regions where pokemon are the most well known you can find a labratory dedicated to them. The six professors each studying a different aspect, whether it be evolution or breeding. These professors are world renowned, often collaborating to discuss their findings and seek out promising new trainers to help them take their research to the next level.

That is where you come in...

You are the newest trainer one of the six professors has chosen to entrust a Pokedex - pokemon encyclopedia - and starter pokemon. You may not know what they see in you, you may not even like the idea of it, but you decide to help them none-the-less. You don't know what will happen, you don't know if you'll regret more to go through with it than you would to not. The world isn't always black and white, good and evil, safe and dangerous, you'll have to make judgement calls, but the question is... Will you even make it far enough to worry?

* * *

Authors Note: Sorry for that crappy exposition, but I felt I needed something, but seeing as this story is one that is an OC journey story, I can't exactly have that nice little exposition that some others have. So I gave a short synopsis reminiscent of the one shown at the beginning of every pokemon film instead. Now since I'm doing a journey story I'll be sending through PM to whoever PM's me a certain starter first the sign up for the rest of their character. Just to make things a little interesting and unique region to region.

The openings are as follows for those who can't offhand recall all starters:

Squirtle

Chickorita.

Mudkip,

Piplup,

Tepig,

Chespin.

I will explain everything that needs to be explained once you have PM'ed me your selection of pokemon and if still open, I will send you the rest of the sign up. Reviews of your selection will be ignored. I apologize again for the lack of real prologue, but as I said, it didn't really strike me in any other way to do it.


	2. Beginnings

"Lucy!" A feminine voice called from upstairs of their house. The girl in question turning her head to the entrance of the room upon hearing footsteps down the stairs, seeing the familiar form of her aunt walk into the room with a sigh. "You're cooking again."

"I know," she replied sheepishly, one hand behind her head fiddling with her long wavy chestnut brown hair free flowing to her waist, the other holding the wooden spoon stirring the contents of the pot before her. "I can't help it, I'm so nervous."

"There is no reason to be, you weren't chosen at random or anything, you're going to be fine out on your own!"

"That's just it," Lucy replied, her brown eyes looking into the matching eyes of her aunt, the only real difference between the two being their height - Lucy being 5'4 while he aunt is 5'7 - and the fact that her aunts hair was cut off at her shoulders. "I'm going to be on my own with a pokemon that I'm meeting today! What if it doesn't like me? Worse! What if it doesn't like my cooking?"

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Her aunt laughed. "Just go upstairs and get ready." Her aunt practically pushed her towards the stairs, Lucy turning back to the stove to see the food being made.

"Don't forget to keep stirring it for another five minutes!" She exclaimed before running up the stairs, her aunt returning to the stove to do as she was instructed.

"That girl is just like her mother." Her aunt sighed as she shifted her gaze to the beautiful blue sky out the kitchen window. Not a single cloud in the sky, the grass was the perfect shade of green, and every where she looked she could see a pidgey flying or a rattata moving between bushes. She waved to her neighbor who was looking out her own window at the time, the two houses connected by a dirt path, but looking beyond all of that, she could see the largest most recognized building within the city of Pallet town in the distance - Oak Ranch. "I've never regretted the decision to move out here after _that_ happened."

The sound of footsteps running down the steps bringing her out of her stupor as she turned and saw Lucy standing in the doorway, her wavy hair tied into a low ponytail as she wore the clothes she'd bought for her the day before - olive green flowy shirt and some black pants. One thing was missing though.

"Forgetting something?" Her aunt asked, the girl appearing confused for a few seconds until her aunt pointed at her eyes, a sudden realization overcoming her as she darted back upstairs. "I hope that pokemon knows what its in for."

"See ya later!" Lucy called as she darted back down the stairs and immediately out of the door. Her aunt seeing her run from the kitchen window past the neighbor's house and towards the Oak Ranch.

* * *

"This place is huge!" Lucy marveled at the building, standing at the bottom of the hill it sat on, a flight of cement stairs cutting into the hill to make passage easier to the buildings front door. A wind turbine seen behind the building most likely providing the building with its power. She was a little tired from her run, but she was too excited to let a flight of stairs stop her, no matter how nervous she was. When she reached the top, however, she was surprised to find someone was already there - a boy, most likely a few inches taller than her, with short black hair was leaned against the door in a seated position.

Fast asleep.

"Uhm... okay?" Lucy looked away awkwardly, unsure of how early he'd been there waiting to have fallen asleep, hearing footsteps behind her alerted her to another new presence, one that most likely awake, one that would complete the trio of starter trainers should the sleeping boy prove to be one of them as well.

This girl was beautiful.

She was surprisingly short, standing at an even five foot, but her body shape was defiantly that of an hour glass. She had long brown hair that reached her back, but the biggest difference was that she had blue eyes and didn't have glasses. Looking a little further down she could see that she had a book in her hands, but her arm covered the title.

"Oh, man, that was a great nap!" The sleeping boy announced, both of his hands stretched high above his head as he blinked a couple times, revealing green eyes. He froze for a second, noticing both of the girls looking at him with curious expressions before he popped up with renewed energy. "Sup."

"Why were you sleeping?"

"I kinda stayed up all night camping out here for the chance to become a trainer." He rubbed his head sheepishly. Lucy couldn't help but widen her eyes. She had been so nervous about what her pokemon may think of her, but this boy had such a different mindset about it. "I guess I fell asleep for a little while, but it doesn't matter."

"I'm pretty sure it does..." Both of the girls stated, each of them unsure, exchanging glances with each other.

"Nah." He waved it off. "Cause I'll be the best! Doesn't matter about the specifics of how I do it!"

"That's the important part, my boy." All three of them turned their attention to the lab door, surprised to see it open, with the famous professor Oak standing in the entrance, his smile wide as his brown eyes looked at each of them. His hair grey to the point that it almost matched his white lab coat. "I'm glad you guys could show up on time, Derrick, Lucy, and Virian." He gestured to each of them as he welcomed them into his lab.

"Let's go! The first step to the rest of our lives!"

* * *

"This town is so confusing sometimes!" A boy yelled, his hands clenched into fists as he crumbled the map he was reading off. He stood at five foot four, a slim build, and had bleach blond hair reaching the bottom of his neck with bangs that parted at his pale green eyes, almost matching the paleness of his skin. His hand wiping sweat from his forehead as he turned another corner, finding another new street of houses, each of which were designed the same. "Now where am I?"

"Excuse me, young man?" An elderly voice asked nearby. His eyes instinctively widened for a second as he slowly turned his head to face the source of the voice, surprised to see an elderly man sitting on his stairs, his body hunched in exhaustion with a broken bicycle laid out on his lawn. "You don't happen to know anything that might help an old man like me would you?"

"Uhm, sure." He smiled. "It's simple enough to repair a bicycle." His eyes wide as he took everything about the bicycle and what he had to work with in, his mind mentally turning it into a puzzle, the gears in his mind already at work at fixing it. "You don't happen to know how to get to the Elm Lab would you?" He asked, picking up the wrench laying nearby on the ground as he began twisting some bolts.

"Ho, ho, let me think for a sec... I think if I'm not mistaken, it should be a few streets away in that direction." He explained, pointing down the street that he had just turned onto. The boy nodding as he set the wrench down, propping up the fully functional bike. "Thank you for the help."

"I just did what I could!"

"Yo, son!" He froze, the word son having triggered red flags inside of his head, but the when it was repeated a second time he realized the voice sounded nothing like his father and he relaxed. Turning to see someone old enough to be his father walking up to him. "Just a thank you for helping my father out." He explained holding out a bag.

"Thanks, but what's in it?"

"Oh, I heard you were asking for Elm's Lab so I figured I'd hand you some fruits for your journey. I remember what my dad told me when I started my journey, the fruits are good for down below." The man nudged him and winked before walking off with a wave.

"Down below?" He asked himself, his eyes moving to his feet. "My feet? Well, I may need to run a lot." He shrugged, moving back towards the lab. Glad to see it finally come into sight, two people with red hair already there, one of them a girl, her spiky red hair reaching her neck, kept in a ponytail that he could see clearly even if she was seated on the Labs' stairs, a small green ribbon in her hair. In fact, the longer he looked at her, the more he realized they were complete opposites - her skin was dark tanned, her eyes were soft gray, she was four inches taller than him at the least, and wore a red handkerchief around her neck.

The one leaning against the door was even taller, standing easily at six foot one, the only real similarity between them being that they both had pale skin. He had a medium build with blood red hair that covered his ears, the fringe of which was easily identified as falling to the right, with deep green eyes that seemed friendly enough as they overlooked everything. When he walked up he noticed that two were in a middle of a conversation.

"It does look like it might rain, doesn't it?" The girl questioned, all of them looking up into the sky to notice that the sun had been replaced with clouds, making it seem darker than it should for that time in the morning. His gaze returning to the girl to notice that her red low neck shirt matched her hair color, the only design in it being a gray star in its center. Teal knee length shorts and white sneakers forming the rest of her outfit, something which showed off her toned build well.

"Such a lovely day to begin our journey ain't it, guys?"

"Rain doesn't make traveling easy." He answered, the guy giving him a confused look.

"You don't say." He laughed, not one of condescension, but a genuinely friendly laugh. "I'm Zachary, but you can call me Zak, actually please call me Zak."

"Cole." He answered, turning to the girl as she introduced herself.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, introductions," she replied, shaking herself from a day dream. "I'm Darena Hellsén." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, the sky opened up, dumping rain onto each of them. Cole the only one not standing under the safety of the building's overhang. He had expected to be soaked, even mentally preparing himself to wring out his clothes at some point during the day, but found that none of the drops were hitting him. He looked around and was surprised to see Darena next to him holding an umbrella over both of them. "No one should be soaked on a good day like this." Cole couldn't help but notice how alike she was to the big sister type he'd heard of before. Zak only smiling before the sound of the door opened, revealing professor Elm, his brown hair a mess, his glasses crooked, and his white lab coat drooping off of his shoulders.

"Sorry guys, I was up late working and I slept a little late." He apologized, stepping aside to let each of them inside of the lab.

* * *

"I expected him to be late on a day that was this nice out, but by this amount is ridiculous." An orange haired boy remarked, another grunt filling the air as he tried to jump with his skateboard again. Freckles on his face clearly visible in the afternoon sun, his green eyes lazily looking at the skateboard, as if debating between riding it or sitting on it. Sweat visible on his face, but he wore his red hoodie with the hood up regardless, his light blue jeans doing little to help his situation, his black and white high top sneakers impacting the board with more and more force as he exhausted himself with each jump, threatening to break it in two.

"He'll get here when he gets here." Another voice interjected, the owner of which was laying on the grass nearby, his unruly brown hair matting down the grass as his wide blue eyes were looking up at the clouds, observing countless flying pokemon overhead, a piece of straw sticking out of his mouth like a flag at a golf course, a straw hat in his hand at his side. "Rushing him wouldn't do too much."

"I don't wanna rush him, I just wanna have him take it a little seriously. He's the most laid back of all the professors, almost too much so." The first boy explained. "You know it as much as I do, Will."

"Suppose you're right." Will sighed. "I mean, we had enough time to show up and get familiar with each other, after all."

"Rucca isn't exactly much help, he's asleep in a tree." Will turning his head to see that he was right, leaned against the trunk of the tree, high above the ground, Rucca sat. His hands were interlocked on the top of his black woolen cap, his messy white hair peeking through the bottom, his eyes most likely closed but the hat covered them. Even from where Will was it was clear to see that Rucca was taller, standing at five ten with tanned skin and fairly lean build. His orange hoodie having a black dragon on it, but unlike the first boy, he had the sleeves rolled up to accommodate the heat, revealing red, black, and yellow wristbands on his right arm, the tree branchs position blocking him from seeing much else.

"Not asleep," he replied, his voice loud enough to be heard with ease, his tone filled with annoyance, his eyes revealed for only a second to look down at them, revealing that they were orange. "You're much too loud with that skateboard for any of that, Conner."

"Well I'm glad I'm not the only one displeased." Conner smirked.

"I don't really care, dude." Rucca clarified. "Just don't pick Torchic and we'll be fine."

"Hah, good to see there is something we agree on," Conner stated, looking up at Rucca with a smirk. "Mudkip is the only clear choice for my interests." He could even see Rucca smirk a little at that.

"This should be an interesting journey," Will stated, more to himself than anyone else, putting the hat over his face, "granted its a sausage fest."

Conner and Rucca's eyes widening at the realization.

"Oops, looks like I was a bit later than I originally expected." The three turned their attentions to the source of the voice, happy to see that it was without a doubt, professor Birch, his more round build surrounded with a lab coat being the main identifier, though the black hair he scratched sheepishly and the sideways hand held to his nose in apology did help. "Sorry, everyone. On the bright side, you did get to be more acquainted then you would have been had I just shown up and let you in!" Rucca and Conner glaring at him. "Sorry." He hung his head, an awkward smile still on his face as he opened the lab and ushered the three inside.

"About time." Will couldn't help but add.

* * *

"Oh my Arceus! This pie is delicious!" Liam exclaimed, taking another spoonful of the desert delight into his thin, angular face. His dirty blond hair being shaken about by his spasms of delight, being given just enough time to fall into its usual spot at the bottom of his neck forming into a thin ahoge before he takes another bite and repeats the cycle. A man walked into the kitchen, his heavy footsteps commanding his attention.

"Liam! How many times have I told you not to eat that pie for breakfast?" His father asked, Liam looking at his father's eyes, his rain washed blue eyes practically pleading him, fully expecting his idea to fail because of his dad's tough nature. "Ah, what the heck." He ruffled his hair, walking to the coffee pot and pouring himself another glass. "Not everyday my son leaves to become a trainer."

"Not just a trainer." Liam corrected, grabbing his backpack from off the back of the chair, digging through it to find his black beanie, using it to cover most of his hair.

"The best fire-type trainer the world will ever see." His father finished with a chuckle. "Just remember to be careful alright. I gotta go."

"Me too!" Liam remembered, taking the last quick bite of his slice of pie before running to put his plate and spoon into the sink, managing to catch his dad outside of the house.

"I'm going that way." His dad gesturing to behind him, Liam knowing that he only brought it up because he knew that Rowan's lab was the opposite. The two awkwardly looking at each other for a few seconds before embracing each other in a hug. "I'm not the hugging type, that was usually reserved for your mother, but I know this is one of those moments that it is really needed. Just be safe, son." He finished, letting Liam go, watching his well built son run into the distance to achieve his dreams, a tear threatening to escape his eyes if he didn't push it back.

"He'll make me proud... eventually, depends on how many girls he meets." His father chuckled at his own joke, leaving for work in high spirits.

Liam, however, was running towards Sandgem Town, eager to get to Rowan's as soon as possible, his white and gray high tops pounding the dirt path as each step brought him that much closer. His dark denim jacket making him feel the heat, even with the sleeves rolled up, his white turtleneck underneath doing little to help him. He was practically a sweaty heap upon his arrival, collapsing onto the ground in front of the two people he suspected to be his soon to be rivals.

The girl took a position over him, worry in her bronze eyes, almost reminiscent of a cat. He held a thumbs up for her, taking in her heart shaped facial structure, and golden hair that fell to her back in waves with silver highlights throughout, even if it was put into a side ponytail covered by a blue beanie. He even took in her blue off shoulder blouse, dark knee length jeans, and dark blue shoes. What could he say, he had an appreciation for fine woman.

"You okay?" He could tell that she didn't really want to be the one to start the conversation, but he had to admit that he wasn't exactly in the position at the moment to have started it himself.

"I'm a lot better with you beside me." She seemed surprised by the statement, then almost taken aback as she walked back over to the building. "Guess she isn't a flirter." He remarked to himself, making it to his feet, his eyes traveling to the other boy of the group, Liam glad to see that he was the tallest, standing at five foot nine, while the other boy was an inch or so less, even from his seated position. They were complete opposites, the boy having spiky black hair with cold green eyes that matched his stoic expression. His black shirt contrasted with ease by his red backpack, his blue jeans like his own.

"Women, right?" Liam asked, trying to make conversation with the boy, but he only nodded. "No big talkers in this group, eh? Well I'm Liam, and I guess I'll start the introductions."

"Melodia." The girl answered.

"Very pretty name." He admitted, getting the same empty response as earlier, causing him to inwardly frown.

"Leon." Liam smirked, happy to have wrestled at least that much out of him.

"Glad to see you kids showed up on time!" The highly recognized voice of professor Rowan exclaimed as the door to the modest lab building swung open, revealing a man with a thick head of white hair, with an even thicker mustache of it. His clothes more similar to a business suit than a lab coat, but none of them were focused on his choice of outfit as they stepped inside, they were focused on their futures as trainers.

* * *

"Aspertia City sure is beautiful." Jacen marveled, his blue eyes focused on the water in the distance, various flying types flying past him, blowing his short, naturally spiked brown hair into the wind. His arms leaned against the railing of the cities observation deck, hunching his five foot eleven height. His blue jean jacket, white shirt with a pokeball insignia over the heart, black jeans, and red and blue sneakers keeping him warm, even in the breeze. "I hope those guys aren't mad I won't make it out to chess in a while," Jacen said as he turned, facing the two other soon to be trainers and regional professor, "but I think this is a good excuse."

"Men don't make excuses." Paige teased, her long black hair flowing freely into the wind as she spoke.

"Yeah, well... I'm not a man so its okay," he replied, pausing with a confused face before realizing his mistake, "wait... that didn't come out right."

"No, I think it came out exactly right." Jacen frowned, her deep green eyes making him nervous just to look at, her hourglass figure and red short sleeved turtle neck didn't help anything for him, her blue jeans not making everything worse as they revealed how tone her legs were with how form fitting they sat.

"Yo, help me out, Adrien!" Jacen practically pleaded, hoping the usually quiet guy could instill some insightful knowledge on the situation. Instead, however, the athletic built loner merely shrugged his shoulders, his short black hair hardly being moved at all by the wind, his blue rimmed glasses being more likely to blow away than his hair was to move. Defeated, Jacen turned to Juniper - the regional professor - however, she only offered him a warm smile, her hand trying to keep her brown hair from blowing into the wind too much.

"You three sure are a diverse bunch." She noted happily. "Should be fun to watch how you progress since you each will be given a pokemon as different as you."

"I'm more than ready," Adrien replied, saying his first words to the group since his introduction, a serious expression in his eyes that Jacen and Paige quickly adopted, each nodding curtly as Juniper dug into her bag, pulling out a cylinder case, the glass paneling showing the form of three shrunken red and white spherical devices - pokeballs - nestled securely inside.

"Let's begin."

* * *

"Shit! I overslept!" Sung complained, running past building after building with speed expected of his five foot nine height and appropriately lean build. Each step took him further from his relatives home in Vaniville - a nice village filled with houses, often bustling with excitement every time he visited - and closer to the town that would prove to be his goal - Lumiose City. It didn't take him long to exit Vaniville town, he had been there enough to have known the way so it was a quick run to the cities limits, a short road the other thing it really took to make it to the slightly busier Aquacorde town, his short black hair blowing in the wind, his blue eyes giving away his Asian ancestry as he struggled to see in the sheer wind he was running against.

His blue jeans proved to be stiff, but not enough to have prevented his jump over the fountain in the center of the city, his black sneakers carrying him to the fountains stone perimeter, his white shirt covered by a blue jacket proving to give him free mobility as he bound into the air. Tilting his body so only his hand would get wet when it landed on the fountain's top, supporting his body for only a moment before he pushed off, twisting his body again in the air to land on the ground and move forward without any lose of momentum. The local camera guy stunned at what he had just witnessed, a bright flash telling Sung he'd seen, but he was far too busy to care.

A small dirt path all that stood between him and Lumiose City, the prism tower easily visible in the distance, his smile undeniable as he ran towards it. Flying pokemon dipping from their place in the sky to fly beside him, but he didn't notice them at all. "Wait for me, tower. I'll wreck you!" The words had hardly left his mouth when a scatterbug walked across the path in front of him, Sung coming to a complete stop, his eyes wide in awe. "I WANNA CATCH YOU!" He shook his head, the pokemon startled by his declaration and putting as much distance between them it could. "Can't, gotta focus!"

He had to hand it to his training, running through three cities was enough to tire anyone, but he used to working under exhaustion for as long as he could remember. He had to admit that it did help that the towns where he was at the time were rather small and close together so a trip between them wasn't too long by walking, but he had to cover lost ground. Jumping over the enclosed pond in the middle of the town, he couldn't help but notice the gym to the left, seated firmly against a large cement wall, a pathway overlooking it. Running up some stairs to reach the cities end proved to be the toughest part yet, but his goal was in the distance, closer than it had ever been.

"Great, nice of you to join us." A boy Sung's age commented after he burst into the lab and collapsed, his hair short and black like Sung's. Sung could only laugh weakly, taking in the boy's pale complexion and annoyed brown eyes that matched the color of the work boots he wore, his blue jeans leading to a black hoodie, a grey shirt peeking from underneath. "I mean, you could at least take this a little seriously."

"I am." Sung groaned, the regional professor running to his side, his wild dark blue hair almost more distracting to him than his concern filled grey eyes.

"Are you okay, Sung?" He asked, Sung nodding.

"How lucky for us." The kid rolled his eyes, turning his back to him.

"That's enough, Trevor. I think he punished himself for his tardiness." Sycamore stated, helping Sung to his feet, Sung inwardly frowning to realize that Trevor was an inch taller. "Isn't that right, Hestia?" He beamed, all of them turning to the last of them - a girl with very short ginger hair, hazel eyes hidden behind red glasses, freckles covering her five foot seven body everywhere that they could see. Her hair was the same color as her maroon sweatshirt, a black shirt poking through with patched up jeans completing her look.

"Exhaustion isn't punishment..." She trailed, everyone surprised by how easily she seemed to become distracted.

"No, the fact that we have to associate with him is." Trevor joked, no one else laughing at it, making him groan. "You people can't appreciate good humor."

"Well," Sycamore began, making his way to the front of the room, "let's begin! We all know the world is filled with pokemon, the Kalos region being recently credited with the discovery of the newest type - fairy - making the list of pokemon types eighteen. Now, I'm sure that every professor is with me right now in saying that you are the future, not unlike the trainers who start journeys without a starter, but more of a research stand point because you'll see the world, and through your experiences, we will too."

* * *

"The Pokedex, is a device of my own creation!" Oak explained, his eyes filled with excitement, Derrick, however, more focused on the pokeballs sitting on the table behind him. "It automatically records the data of all the pokemon you meet, and even more on the ones you catch! You should treat it well, it might very well prove invaluable in the days to come."

_It_'_s like a book I fill the pages of_, Virian couldn't help but think, her eyes wide at what Oak was explaining, her free hand keeping busy by pulling down the turquoise turtleneck that abruptly ended at her rib cage, leaving his midriff exposed, her black skinny jeans leading to her green converse.

"I'll fill it with the greatest data, ever!" Derrick exclaimed, pausing to give the last word the most emphasis, the two girls inwardly groaning, but Oak only giving him a warm smile.

"I'm sure you will, my boy." There was no doubt in any of their minds that he actually believed it, Derrick practically jumping out of his red long sleeved shirt, his black jeans giving away his excitement even before his eyes did, his legs shaking like a small kid on sugar, his black and red sneakers unable to stay still, bouncing joyfully on the labs pristine white tile.

* * *

"Pokemon have many mysteries for us to solve, it wasn't until long ago that we figured out that pokemon breed using eggs, rather than babies like most mammals. They are just wondrous creatures, and everyday because of trainers like you we can learn much, much more!" Elm was easily distracted, they knew that much from the start, but it seemed that Cole was the only one that was taking in all of the knowledge he was spewing anymore. Both of the red haired rookie trainers were eyeing him, amazed by his amazement, the color of his shirt the same color as their hair, a black vest over top of it, his blue jeans and brown hiking boots somehow adding to his innocent appearance.

"Uhm, I believe we are getting off track, Professor." Zak coughed, his dull orange hoodie almost matching the fire that was Elm's eyes in his speech, his black and white high tops and navy blue jeans with ripped knees completing his look.

"I suppose you're right." Elm admitted, a hand scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"It's okay," Darena replied with a smile, "he's just passionate. Everyone is about something, I have a few things I like to that degree..."

"Now you're off track." Zak mumbled.

"We're not on a track." Cole explained to Zak, who looked at him in pure confusion.

"I should've stayed in the rain."

* * *

"You will meet plenty of pokemon, but you won't just run into them as often as you'd expect. They are shy by nature, even in a region like Hoenn where nature and civilization intersect. You have to make the trip to their natural habitats, not always an easy task, I'll admit, but always worth it." Birch explained, his arms rested on the back of the chair he sat in backwards, his smile wide.

"Explains why he was late." Conner reasoned. "Also why the lab is such a mess."

"I really did mean to clean." Birch rose his hands in defense, clear he had heard Conner. "I got sidetracked..."

"Can we please focus on the now?" Rucca asked, leaning down to dust off his baggy black pants and red converse, removing parts of the tree he attempted to sleep in.

"I would like that too." Will agreed. Conner turning to him and noticing how really plain his outfit was, a red shirt, blue shorts, and brown shoes, all of which wore awkwardly to his thin frame.

"You really are a farm boy, ain't ya straw hat?" Conner muttered to himself, his skateboard tucked under one arm.

"The pokemon world is diverse-"

* * *

"Diverse because of with the countless species that inhabit this world," Rowan stated, pacing the room before the three soon to be trainers, "there are even more evolutionary forms between them. You will battle, you will train, and as such, your pokemon will evolve! It is an experience that I hope everyone experiences within their lives, for it is something that enriches you, to see the work you've put into the bond between you and your pokemon come to fruition! Everyday we find a new way a pokemon can evolve, stones, training, and who knows how else!"

"He sure is excited for someone who looks so stoic." Liam muttered, peeking a glance at Melodia, surprised to see that she had pulled a leather jacket out of her bag, wearing it over her blouse, adding to the rocker look that the guitar case she wore on her back created. "She can play my tune, anytime." Melodia chuckled a little, Liam smirking to himself, "so you can be a flirter."

* * *

"I can't wait to see how your journey's together turn out!" Juniper beamed. "The world of pokemon has so much lore about it, stories thought to be legends, research proving everyday to us that they may in fact be true. That trainers, starting out just like you, could do things that turn them into legends is astounding! I expect great things from all of you, and if you were to become legends yourselves, I would be pleased beyond belief."

"I'm sure." Adrien agreed, his hands nestled in the pockets of his unzipped grass green hoodie, revealing a plain white shirt underneath, his pants being the same color as his hoodie, leaving his black shoes to complete his outfit. "Everyone always gets so worked over legends."

"I'll be the next one!" Jacen exclaimed, his eyes filled with determination. Adrien didn't say it, but Jacen caught his eyes narrowing from the corner of his own. He couldn't help but smirk at the thought of a rival. "Of course I'll have to fight you for that title, eh?"

* * *

"Now trainers, pick your pokemon!" Sycamore exclaimed, stepping aside to reveal a white table, three pokeballs resting peacefully on it, pictures of the pokemon inside of them behind each respective ball. Sung instantly running forward with energy everyone had suspected him to have run out of, his hand claiming ownership of the pokeball containing Froakie.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time," Sung stated, Trevor walking up and grabbing the ball for Chespin as Hestia grabbed Fennekin.

"I think we've found about the only thing we agree on."

* * *

"I've always loved the game of chess," Jacen stated as he grabbed the ball containing Oshawott, "but I've finally found the pokemon to act as my teams king."

"A king, you say?" Adrien questioned grabbing the pokeball containing Snivy, tossing it up into the air repeatedly out of boredom. "Then I'd say I've the pieces for checkmate."

"I never did play chess... but I'm sure that it always was the queen that was the strongest." Paige smirked.

* * *

Leon was the first be given the chance to choose his pokemon by Rowan, his serious nature making it surprising to everyone that he was hesitating to make his choice. His hand was raised, wavering between the three pokemon. Liam's fist clenched nervously whenever Leon's hand stopped near the ball for Chimchar.

"YES!" Liam couldn't help but yell upon seeing Leon finally decide - the ball for Piplup held securely in his hand.

"So excitable." Melodia chuckled, grabbing Turtwig with a large smile.

"I'm glad that the one I want is the one that's left. I couldn't help but be excited." He explained, grabbing the pokeball, the cool touch of its metallic surface making his soul jump with energy. "Almost as excited I am to see you." He smirked, Melodia turning her head away. _Guess she is a mixed bag_.

* * *

"Mudkip, Tochic, and Treecko." Conner recited the names, looking at the ball in his hand, his eyes moving to the ball held in Rucca's, then the ball handed to Will by Birch, each of them given the pokemon he recited in that order. "By far my favorite of the starters, even if they are probably the most common of them in the wild."

"Buzz kill, dude." Will shook his head. "Doesn't matter anyway, all that matters is what we do with them."

"Well," Rucca replied. "I'm not expecting too much outta you two."

"Let's all play nice now." Birch urged, his sheepish expression ever present as he turned and began rummaging through the clutter that defined his work space. Papers being thrown carelessly, Rucca sidestepping to avoid a random book Birch tossed over the top of his head, searching for something.

"What are you looking for?" Rucca asked, slightly annoyed at the hold up as he pulled out a handful of red and white spheres.

"Your five pokeballs." He answered, handing each of them five of the shrunken spheres. "Every starting trainer gets five."

* * *

"Aren't you a cutie!" Darena exclaimed, holding up a small yellow and black pokemon, four red spots on his back identifying it as Cyndaquil. The pokemon in question soaking in the attention with a joyful glee.

"He is fine," Zak replied, turning his attention back to the small green creature at his side, a single leaf coming from its head, its large eyes looking up at Zak with curiosity. "Chikorita here, though, is on a whole other level."

Cole and Totodile were in the middle of them, Cole kneeling down to be face level with the blue skinned pokemon, its large eyes giving it a more friendly appearance than its red spikes did, neither of them moving, just a silent stare between them that seemed to speak volumes.

"Well... that's... pretty cool?" Zak asked, watching the occurrence with a curious expression. Both Cole and Totodile ignoring him, each of them too focused on observing the other, neither of them daring to blink. "Such an innocent character."

* * *

"Now I expect great things from all of you!" Oak exclaimed, his eyes looking to the three trainers before them. Derrick's smile rivaling his own in terms of sheer size, a blue turtle pokemon he knew to be Squirtle standing beside him. Lucy's eyes held the most determination, a small reptilian fire type pokemon standing beside her, its flame tipped tail burning brightly, its eyes looking over everything as if they were potentially out to harm its new trainer. Virian's potential to learn, Oak had to admit, to be the highest of them all, her eyes focusing on the Pokedex, reading everything it had to say about her Bulbasaur - the blue skinned pokemon's bulb like a symbol to Oak about the potential for growth they all had.

"Yes sir!" Derrick saluted, the other two merely nodding before they turned and left, Oak watching them with hopeful eyes, glad to see another generation of trainers rising up to do great things.

"I will never be too old to see trainers make their way into this world," Oak replied, wiping a tear from his eye. "The world of pokemon."

* * *

Authors Note: Sorry about the frequent switches. Necessary evil though if I didn't want to lose the biggest part of the journey for these kids, but I think it went well regardless. So? How was it? Please, review! Suggest to friends! Favorite, follow, all of that jazz. I don't really have much to say in this note, frankly because I'm rather tired of typing, but I think its going well so far. Until next time!

Later.


	3. Of Rivals And Pokemon

"Yeah! You got it, Treecko!" Will remarked as he leaned against the laboratory wall, a twig sticking out of his mouth as usual, though his eyes were filled with more energy than usual as he observed his new pokemon mirror him, a small twig sticking out of its mouth as well. Will didn't even need to refer to his pokedex to hear about the potential within his pokemon, just one look at the gecko pokemon could tell him that even though it was currently in its weakest form, it was still stronger than him.

"Nice pokemon you got there," Conner stated with a smirk, walking up his skateboard tucked underneath his arm, Mudkip and Treecko eyeing each other and nodding in greeting. "Defiantly relaxed. Almost too much so."

"Maybe, maybe not." Will shrugged, a hand moving to tip his straw hat so the brim cast a shadow over his eyes. "Living on a farm you learn quickly to enjoy the time you're given off. You're free to find out any time you'd like whether or not we can do the work when its asked of us." Will tilted the hat as he finished, unveiling a challenging eye to Conner, who smirked as the door to the lab opened, the last of the Hoenn trainers stepping out into the light.

"As much as I'd like too, I have someone I want to fight even more." Will nodded in understanding. "Rain check, okay?"

"Torchic, you ready to head out?" Rucca asked, his small orange feathered pokemon matching his own orange hair and clothing perfectly as it nodded as best it could. Rucca's eyes lighting up at the answer. "Good. I don't wanna spend anymore time here than I need too. Reminds me too much of home."

"You leaving already?" Conner questioned as he stepped in front of Rucca, throwing his skateboard at his feet as Mudkip and Torchic exchanged fierce glances.

"Why shouldn't I?" Rucca asked. "I have a whole world to see. A lot of Fire-types to catch. No reason to stay here."

"I can give you a few reasons to stay here." Conner answered, a smirk playing upon his lips. "A battle, for starters. Unless you're scared? Which I couldn't blame you for, being that your disadvantaged and all."

"Hardly." Rucca grumbled. "We've just started our journey's, a battle at this point would be pointless with the basic attacks our pokemon know currently. I'd rather wait for a more decisive battle."

"You're rather political aren't you?" Conner questioned, folding his arms as he moved a foot to the edge of the skateboard nearest him, the other side lifting into the air as a result, his foot giving away the annoyance he felt as his foot tapped the board, causing the side that was in the air to rise and fall almost rhythmically.

"I've just done my homework is all." Rucca smirked, enjoying Conner's annoyance at being denied a battle. "As a member of the Elite Four you are expected to not only be powerful as a trainer, but smart as a leader. Can't exactly make my goal to be one of them real if I didn't at least work on the trait I could while I waited to be a trainer." Rucca passed Conner as he walked towards the edge of the town, stopping soon after he'd passed Conner. "Besides, only idiots would want to jump into a battle without spending some time to form a strong bond with a pokemon." With that, Rucca continued on his walk.

"Why you!" Conner yelled angrily. "The nerve of that guy. I'll show him. I'm going to do a little training before I leave." Conner explained as he walked the opposite way that Rucca had. Will reasoning that he was probably planning to do some water training with Mudkip in the water at the town's southern edge.

"This will be an interesting journey, wouldn't you say, Treecko?" Will questioned, turning his visible eye to Treecko, who only nodded, its eyes closed in relaxation. "Who's to say what'll happen when we all set out, but we can be sure no one's story will be exactly the same. Though I wonder if anyone would just rush into a battle like that?"

* * *

"Battle me! Battle me! Battle me!" Derrick practically pleaded, each utterance of the phrase left him sounding less energetic and increasingly desperate as he sunk at Lucy's feet, Squirtle mirroring his actions as they both put their palms together and dipped their heads as if in prayer. "Please battle me!"

"We didn't even make it ten feet from Oak's lab yet." Lucy sighed, her head buried in her hands. Charmander standing beside her, its head turned in confusion at the two at its trainers feet. "Why didn't you ask Virian?"

"I did!" He stood up, pointing to the road leading out of town. "She said she wanted to catch some pokemon so she could fill the pages of the pokedex and read about them or something." A few seconds passing as Lucy looked down the path, silently wishing she had been so fortunate to escape Derricks battle hungry grasp. "Please?"

"Fine." Lucy mumbled, Derrick and Squirtle practically jumping for joy. "Uhm... what attacks do you know?" Lucy asked, nervously eyeing her pokemon. Charmander just looked at its claws then back to Lucy. "Least you answered as best you could... and don't immediately appear to hate me." Lucy practically whispering the last part of the sentence, a loud grumbling sound following soon after.

"Man, I wish I didn't forget to eat breakfast this morning." Derrick explained, a hand held tenderly over his stomach, the realization appearing to be enough to drain the energy from him.

"Well, why don't we eat first?" Lucy questioned, pulling off her backpack to rummage for materials to use. Derrick's face lighting up at the mere mention of anything food, Lucy taking great pride in seeing his mouth water as she began to pull out the ingredients, delighted to see someone who would most likely eat what she made without a single complaint. Though as she prepared the food she found herself nervously glancing towards Charmander, who she had learned from their short time together was hard to read, but hopefully, wasn't hard to please.

_I really hope it likes me_, _otherwise this will be worse than staying at home ever was_.

"It looks really great! Thanks!" Derrick gratefully accepted the food she had prepared. "You're amazing at making food!" He exclaimed upon taking a bite. "By the way, what exactly happened that gave you those scars all over your hands?"

"That's a long story, but I appreciate the compliment, even when its just over a sandwich," she replied, a slight blush creeping upon her cheeks.

"Best sandwich ever! Here ya go, Squirtle, ya have to try some!" Derrick stated, offering some of the sandwich to Squirtle, who seemed happy to accept it. "Sorry I don't have any pokemon food for you right now, so that'll have to do for a while. I'm kinda under prepared."

"You want some Charmander?" Lucy asked, holding a bit of it out for the pokemon, but to her shock and anquish, it swung its tail and knocked it out of her hand, sending it down the hill they had rested on. "I knew it... it hates me!" She declared, sinking her head into her knees.

"It doesn't hate you." Derrick reassured. "Look again." Reluctantly, she lifted her head from her knees, the tears in her eyes subsiding upon seeing the sandwich piece being distributed upon several small ratatta, her Charmander breaking it into smaller chunks to give to each pokemon. "I don't know much about pokemon, but I'd say those ratatta are too small to forage for their own food. Charmander must've smelled them long before we saw them and in a failed attempt to be discrete, tried to get it to them."

"Why knock it out of my hand then?"

"If he took it from you and then set it down they wouldn't have gotten near it in fear of Charmander attacking them for it. Least this way they know its safe to take and eat." Derrick explained, Lucy's fear beginning to alleviate as she watched Charmander talk to the pokemon, its small stubby arms hitting its chest before it pointed to her, detailing that it had faith in her cooking as the pokemon began to eat it more furiously. "I'd say the only thing you two need to work on is your communication." Lucy couldn't help but smile and nod in agreement, getting right to work on making another sandwich for the pokemon.

"Here you go." She beamed, setting the sandwich down for the small purple furred pokemon, their faces wide in delight. "It's okay. Eat up, don't be shy." She turned to Charmander and smiled, the creature smiling back. "Don't think I forgot about you." She held out the rest of the sandwich she'd been eating, Charmander giving her a curious look. "It's fine. I had a big breakfast." She lied. "Besides, we're a team." Charmander took the sandwich happily, Lucy surprised when the creature nuzzled its head against her hand after it took the food, its body surprisingly warm to the touch for a pokemon with scales.

"You think we'll ever be that close?" Derrick asked Squirtle who only shrugged. "Yeah, that's my answer too, buddy."

"Hey, Derrick." Lucy called. "You still want that battle?"

"Heh, of course. If I win you tell me about what gave you those scars!" Lucy nodding confidently. "I'm not going to hold back!" He declared, moving into the dirt road that would lead out of town. Lucy moving into the path as well to face him, the ratatta taking the food and leaving.

"I wouldn't expect to be hearing that story anytime soon." Lucy smirked as the two pokemon ran at each other, fire in their eyes burning just as brightly as the flames visible on the tip of Charmander's tail.

* * *

"Bulbasaur's known moves are Tackle, Growl, and Leech Seed." Virian listed, her blue eyes focused intently on the print displayed on the screen of the pokedex she held in her hand, her Bulbasaur eyeing her patiently as it waited for her to finish reading, its relaxed expression giving away its enjoyment to just soak in the sun as they laid in the field just on the outskirts of Pallet town. "It did say that the bulb was a symbol of a bulbasaur's health." She reasoned, turning her attention from the creature at her side back to the device she held. "So it makes since he'd enjoy the sun. Pretty useful that this tells the pokemon's sex as well. Though, I wonder what this device has to say about other pokemon?" She asked herself, pointing it at a pidgey that flew overhead. "Sadly it only displays more than a picture at what you've registered as catching."

"So far it's sure I've seen six and caught one. So I'm pretty limited in what I can read." She frowned. "Looks like I'll have to work at it if I want to learn more about pokemon." With that, she stood up, immediately welcomed by the sight of a ratatta gathering some blades of grass, Virian questioning whether or not they actually eat grass or if it was merely limited to settling on grass for that meal. "Bulbasaur, Tackle!" She had read up on the moves, but Tackle was exactly as she expected it to be from the name, Bulbasaur running at the pokemon with as much speed as it could muster, and thrusting itself at it. The creature, though damaged, tried to run away, a quick call for Growl - another self explanitory name - stopped it in its tracks, the hairs on its back practically quivered as it froze momentarily in fear. "Leech seed." This attack, exactly as she had read it to be, consisted of Bulbasaur hitting the pokemon with a small seed, which opened upon contact, covering the pokemon in constricting vines which zapped its health every few seconds.

"And now for the pokeball." Virian announced, grabbing one of the red and white spheres from her pocket, pressing the middle button to enlarge it before she tossed it at the pokemon, the ball bouncing off the pokemon, opening to absorb it in red light, and closing before it hit the ground, rolling around as the button in the center flashed red with each high pitched beep. The final beep that signaled its successful capture being much more pronounced than the rest as the ball stopped moving, laying still in the grassy plain.

"Bulba, Bulbasaur!" The creature was proud, and Virian was too as she saw the text fill in next to Ratatta's picture.

"We did it! We caught a pokemon!" She and Bulbasaur danced around the ball for a few moments before she stopped to pick it up, the suns reflective rays giving it almost a godly glow. Bulbasaur nudged her leg and looking down to see its gaze almost as if regretful about something, she followed its line of sight to find out why - a small group of ratatta's, all much smaller than the one she had caught, all of them looking on sadly.

"We ruined a family..." Virian trailed, looking at the ball with a heavy heart. "We can't keep her. Not when she is needed here way more than she is needed with us." Bulbasaur nodded, understanding the same things she did. Setting the pokedex to release the pokemon, she tossed the pokeball, surprised to see the blinding white light that had released Bulbasaur was instead blue as Ratatta re-materialized before her. The creature looked at it's family, before looking at Virian. "Go." Virian commanded. "It's okay, you're needed here, with your family. You'll always be my first pokemon, but at the same time, I can't keep you." The pokemon nodded in understanding, running to Virian, nuzzling its head against her leg before turning and running towards the family lying in wait for her to return.

"Bulba, Bulbasaur." Its tone was one of sadness, and Virian couldn't deny that although slightly sad at how things went, she couldn't deny that seeing a happy ending warmed her heart.

"The world of Pokemon really is a wonderful place," she began with a small smile, "and I plan to learn all I can about it, at my own pace."

* * *

"Please shut up," Leon stated, his green eyes narrowed coldly at Liam as he smacked him in the back of the head. "She isn't interested, and quite frankly, neither am I."

"You act like I was flirting with you." Liam complained, rubbing the back of his head as Chimchar sat on his shoulder, laughing at his trainer's expense. "All I was doing was admiring her natural beauty. Isn't that right, Melodia?"

"You can call it whatever you'd like." She shrugged with a chuckled. "You're going to have to try harder than that, though."

"I look forward to it." Liam smirked. Leon making a gesture of putting his index finger to the side of his head and bending it like it was wrapped around the trigger of a gun. "Don't hate the player, hate the game, friend."

"I'll stick to hating both," Leon replied, the three of them walking towards the biggest building in the sandy town aside from the lab they had recently left, its blue roof giving away its contents just as well as any sign would have. "Why are you both coming with me, anyway?"

"Not really coming with you, more or less just walking to the same place." Liam explained with a shrug.

"Well, I'm not following any further than here." Melodia announced, breaking off from the group to head towards the north exit of town. "I'm pretty stocked on supplies so I'm just going to head out. Have fun, boys. I'll see you around."

"You sure will." Liam agreed with a flirtatious smirk. "Next time you'll see me I'll have a few badges under my belt!"

"Right. I'll have a few ribbons long before that happens." She laughed, turning to face them as she spoke, continuing her backwards stride before turning to face forward once again. Her hand held in the air to signal good-bye, her Turtwig walking beside her with a joyful stride.

"I always did like a challenge." Liam reasoned, a small smile coming to his face until he heard a door closing, realizing that Leon had left him to enter the Pokemart. "Hey!"

"Why don't you go bug your little girlfriend?" Leon asked, not even turning to face Liam as he paced through the store, his eyes analyzing every item on the shelves, a quick hand sliding it into the basket he held in his other hand.

"And miss out on this bonding?"

"What bonding? You're just following me around as I shop." Leon put the basket down on an empty spot on the shelf to turn to Liam, his angular face angled down slightly to eye Leon, the inch height difference much more pronounced in their close distance. "So what is it you want?"

"I just wanna be friends." Liam answered, raising his hands in defense, Leon turning around to pick up his basket, surprised to find it gone. "I mean, I can at least understand Melodia a little. You're a complete mystery, though I'm beginning to think you don't like me." Leon looking around for his basket, surprised to see a tall burly man holding it, Leon practically bumping into him when he turned and found him.

"You've got my basket."

"Well, if I've got it, guess it ain't yours, right, kid?" Liam didn't know what Leon would do, but to not even hesitate to punch him in the face wasn't even on the list of ideas. Leon grabbing the basket when the man was dazed and walking towards the counter, Liam frozen in shock of what he'd just seen.

"Hey, Liam, still wanna be friends?" Leon questioned, putting the basket down as the clerk ushered him out. "Buy this for me, would you? It seems my welcome has expired."

"Yeah, well that tends to happen when you hit people!" Liam exclaimed as he walked to the counter, pulling out his wallet as he spoke, his voice rising so Leon could hear what he was saying as he left to store. "Man, that guy is hard to figure out." After paying for the basket full of supplies, Liam met Leon outside, leaned against the store wall. "You know you owe me. I'm thinking half of the supplies in this basket and a nice meal in some classy restaurant."

"Yeah, good luck with that." Leon left the same way Melodia did after that, the pokeball visible on his waist the only thing that really linked the two, but as he walked, Liam couldn't help but smile.

"Nothing but challenges around me," Liam said, Chimchar moving to the top of his head, grabbing onto his blond hair that managed to peak from underneath the beanie he wore. "We got our work ahead of us, eh, buddy? Let's hit the Pokecenter buffet before we get moving, sound good?"

* * *

"Well, it's still raining, and looks like it will be for a while." Zak explained as he stood in the doorway of the Elm Lab, a sudden movement by his legs alerting him to Cole's Totodile running out to enjoy its natural element. The small blue skinned creature practically dancing with joy as it splashed about in the puddles, its existence almost completely covered by the wall of rain that fell from the blanket of gray clouds above them, the sun's rays managing to find a few small breaks to shine through. Zak couldn't help but admire it, until he was hit by some mud that Totodile flung with its tail. The look on its face telling him he wasn't the intended target, but it didn't stop Chikorita from laughing at his feet. "Nice Mud Shot attack, that low accuracy is a bit-" Zak turned to look at Cole as he corrected himself. "Bit of a pain."

"Totodile doesn't learn Mud Shot."

"It was sarcasm, kid." Zak sighed, looking back to the outside world. "I gotta get this mud off my face so I guess its time to take the plunge." Zak announced as he stepped outside, the mud beneath his hightops threatening to pull him in with each step he took outside. He held his arms out at each side as he looked to the sky, as if welcoming the falling rain. Cole and Darena just watching as with each passing second his clothes became more glued to his body and his hair more matted down his face and back. "You coming?"

"Yeah... come on, Burst. You can get under my umbrella with me." She persuaded the fire-type, its happy face fading once she held the umbrella up, the dripping water falling onto it while she unknowingly continued her struggle of opening it. "It always gets tough when you use it repeatedly."

"Cyndaquil is a fire-type."

"What? Oh, I'm sorry Burst!" Darena apologized, noticing what Cole had been most likely been referring too. Cyndaquil, however, just shook his head and body as best it could. The small puddle it stood in on the white tile floor served the only indication that the water had ever touched it at all. A sudden fire burning from the red dots on Cyndaquil's back seemed to put its mind at ease, the puddle beneath its feet getting steadily smaller as they both just watched in amazement.

"Let's get moving," Zak stated, trying to remind them that he was outside in the pouring rain waiting for them.

"Sorry, we're coming! See ya later professor..."

"Elm." Cole reminded. The man in question just lifting a hand to signal his good-bye, his face buried in a book on his desk.

"I knew that, silly." She stuck her tongue out at him as the two walked outside. Darena trying her best to make herself as small as possible so Cole could fit under the umbrella with her and Cyndaquil. She had asked Zak, but he assured her he was already too wet for it to have made a difference. "So why are we traveling together, again? You don't seem the type to like company."

"Well, that is where you are wrong." Zak answered, turning to face his companions, walking backwards as he did so they were still moving, Chikorita standing as best it could on his shoulder. "I love company, but I really just thought since we'd end up in the same place tonight - Cherrygrove Pokecenter - why not just travel this part of it at least together?"

"One of us could get distracted and slow us all down, different paces so we'd all have to either slow down or speed up depending, and if we all see a single pokemon we all like it might cause fighting." Cole listed, Zak looking over his shoulder to see him holding up a finger with each new point he made.

"Rhetorical." Zak explained, his smile wide as he took in the surroundings change to a single dirt path lined with dense trees upon their passing of the town's final building. "Not every question is asked to be answered."

"How long do you think it will take to get to Cherrygrove?" Zak asked as he looked to Darena, her free hand rubbing her arm to try to generate some warmth.

"A few minutes. It's not that long... Kids walk this way to school all the time..." Zak nodded after a few seconds, figuring that if she were to add anything else she would have already.

"You had mentioned when we first met that you lived there, right?" Zak asked, turning to face her, still walking backwards to not lose time.

"Yeah. Don't worry, though, I'll be at the Center with you guys. I already said my good-byes... Unless anyone forgot anything. Did you pack everything you need, Cole?" Cole nodded, his eyes darting around the trees at the pokemon that were watching them.

"I'm sure he's fine." Zak answered. "He did show up with a bag of fruit, after all."

"Well, did you pack everything?"

"Everything except the kitchen sink. Expression, before you can ask." Cole nodding at the answer, his eyes turning to his Totodile which was still dancing around them.

"I'm just double checking, I don't know what I'd do if I had a family member traveling around by themselves and was unprepared."

"Well, we're not alone, are we?" Zak questioned, his head tilted to the side cockily as he made his point. "Not that my parents would care anyway." He whispered as he turned to face forward. "Cherrygrove City, everyone! Finally we can get out of this rain!"

It didn't take the trio long to find the Center under Darena's leadership, though once she took the lead Cole and Zak found it surprisingly hard to keep up with her. She'd cover ground that Zak would swear as impossible for a few second window without anyone watching her. He had to even remind her that they were traveling as a group, even if it was temporary.

"Hello Darena." The friendly pink haired nurse greeted upon them entering the Center, the lights and lack of rain inside the building offering itself as a sweet relief from the conditions outside. "I see you've gotten a pokemon. I'm so proud of you." Darena began to chat with the nurse as Zak walked to a vacant corner of the center and without warning took his shirt off and began to wring it out, Cole's Totodile immediately jumping into the puddle it created. Getting the feeling someone was watching him Zak looked at both Darena and Nurse Joy as they eyed him.

"What?"

"This is the lobby. They have showers in the rooms for that." Darena advised sternly. Her words coming off as surprisingly motherly.

"Sorry."

"Anyway, I'm glad you've got some good friends with you. Usually you have to pay, but since its slow." Nurse Joy reasoned as she pulled out a room key. "You can consider it my gift."

"That was nice of her," Zak stated upon getting into the room, a swift motion for him to drop his backpack to the floor. Cole kicking it to one of the two bunk beds that occupied the room. A small desk and a window at the other end, the door to the bathroom on the left side of the room. "Calling dibs."

"Why do you get dibs?"

"I'm taller, for one. Two, I'm soaking wet." Zak reasoned, his shirt already on the floor as he stepped into the room and closed the door. Chikorita as a result claiming a spot on one of the bottom bunks. Totodile claiming the other, though as Cole noticed with a frown, one of them was still wet and covered in mud when they did, and it wasn't Chikorita.

"See, this is what I meant when I asked if you were prepared..." She began to rummage through her backpack, Cole watching her with a curious eye as she let her words hang in the air. A small smile and sound of delight telling him she found what she was looking for as she pulled out a blanket. It was small, but it was better than sleeping without anything to cover him that was dry. "There ya go!

Zak didn't know what had happened, but by the time he had exited the bathroom, a white towel wrapped around his waist as he emerged from the steam with a look of satisfaction, everyone else was asleep. Cole was wrapped in a blanket, Totodile barely visible as being cocooned in the one the bed originally came with. Chikorita and Cyndaquil slept on the covers of the bottom bunk opposite Cole, telling him he was probably going to be using a top bunk, and Darena was asleep at the desk, a small piece of paper pinned by her cheek.

"How is she the sisterly one, but I still end up the one responsible?" Zak asked himself as he moved her as best he could to the bed with Chikorita and Cyndaquil, finding it much easier than lifting her above his head to the top bunk. Returning to the desk, he smirked at seeing it was a picture, not a very greatly drawn one as he had to squint his eyes to try to figure out what it was exactly, but once he did he found it very heartwarming.

It was a picture of them all walking through some mountain environment, smiles on their faces as the three fully evolved Johto starters walked beside them.

"I really couldn't leave these guys to journey about by themselves if I wanted too, could I?" Zak asked himself as he worked his way into bed, not really as tired as everyone else was, but more or less pinned by the weather from doing much else. "Though, I'm willing to bet it'll be funner this way."

* * *

"This is a waste of time," Paige stated as the three new Unova trainers walked around just outside of Aspertia City on Juniper's request to meet someone who will basically drill them on how to catch a pokemon. "Anyone with a television can tell you how to catch a pokemon. Weaken, throw the ball." Adrien nodding his agreement.

"Oh, come on, guys," Jacen replied, leaned against the picket fence that connected to the city gate, his eyes looking at the sun that sat high in the sky. "It's not so bad to be out here. I think it's rather relaxing."

"This is so not what I had planned for my first hour as a trainer." Paige pouted, pacing around where the three stood.

"What did you... uh, word, it's on the tip of my tongue," Jacen stated, his fingers snapping repeatedly as he struggled to think of the word.

"Would you like me to get it off for you?" She asked seductively, stepping close to Jacen to the point that their lips weren't even an inch apart. Jacen's eyes widened and his face becoming a bright red upon realizing that fact. Time completely stopped, her green eyes closing as their lips nearly touched, a fraction of an inch disappearing between them with every slowly passing second, his heart rising into his throat with each rapid beat, his surroundings completely disappearing from around him.

Everything except a new female voice.

"Hiya! I'm Bianca! You must be the new trainers - Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt!"

Paige's green eyes opened in satisfaction as she turned around, a wicked smirk creeping onto her face. "Too slow, lover-boy." He knew the nickname was a shot at how shy he acted around her, but he truly couldn't help it, and as he practically sunk where he stood, an arm hung over the fence being the only thing keeping him standing at all, he realized he didn't even care. He had to shake the goofy smile he wore off as the red color vanished from his face before he could stand up to follow everyone else as they walked over to meet Bianca.

"I was looking through my bag for something so I didn't notice what was happening at first." She explained sheepishly, her eyes closing behind her green framed glasses as she bowed. "Please, forgive me!"

"It's okay. They aren't right for each other anyway." Adrien explained. Jacen hanging his head upon hearing Adrien say it, Paige only turning to him and laughing. This seemed to reassure Bianca, though, as she stood up straight again with a small but warm smile. Jacen noticing that she wasn't actually too much older than they were, most likely about eighteen, her blond hair falling to her shoulders, a small green hat on top that matched her wide green eyes. "So, I don't mean too sound like a jerk, but were you ever a trainer? You seem a bit, scattered."

"Yeah." She answered as if doubtful of herself, her index fingers touching nervously. "I wasn't cut out for gyms and stuff."

"Doesn't mean she couldn't keep raise strong pokemon." A new voice added, everyone turning to see a man the same age as Bianca, his black hair almost as long as Bianca's, a bit of his hair sticking up in the front. Jacen had to admit that he had an intelligent appearance, his hand clasped around the tie he wore, giving him an air of authority.

"Cheren!"

"As in, the gym leader?" Jacen asked himself.

"How do you two know each other?" Adrien asked.

"Secret romance, maybe?" Paige teased.

"No, nothing like that." Bianca explained with a sheepish wave. "We grew up in the same town, and started our journey together. Though, Cheren ended up the strongest."

"I wouldn't go that far," Cheren replied. "I'm doing okay, but there are tons of people stronger than I am. I've met them, I've battle them, and I opened a trainer school with my gym in hopes of creating them."

"Do you mean?" Bianca questioned, Cheren nodding in response. The three Unova trainers looking at each other with confusion at who they were referring too. "I miss him. I wish he didn't-"

"He had too, he wasn't the kind of person that would've done nothing." Cheren explained, putting an arm on her shoulder to comfort her. Bianca lifting her head with a smile. "I'm sorry, everyone. We've gotten off topic. I just thought I'd come and see if I could help seeing as I'd be seeing you in my gym soon enough."

"Well, I'm going to show everyone how to catch a pokemon!" Bianca exclaimed happily clapping her hands in excitement. Taking a pokeball from her bag she pushed the button to enlarge it and threw it in a single fluid motion that gave no doubt to any of them that she was in fact experienced. A small cream colored pokemon appeared from the blinding white light, its fur taking up its entire appearance. "Okay, Lillipup!"

"It doesn't look very powerful." Adrien remarked.

"I see it's doing well, the last time I saw it after all it was an egg." Cheren smiled. "Got a ways to go to compare to my Stoutland, but as long as its healthy I think it's fine."

"Oh, here we go!" Bianca announced, a small purrloin walking through the path, Lillipup tackling it before it could escape from view into the trees. The pokemon surprised by the attack, but managing to land gracefully as slid down the path before stopping, its claws barred as it hissed its frustration. "Okay, first step in the capturing of a pokemon is the battle. It not only weakens it to make capture easier, but it can tell you a lot about the pokemon itself, moves, personality, everything. Not every battle will be evenly matched, or even evenly numbered, in which case you'll have to focus and assess how to get away or to give it a status condition which can also make capture easier."

"These are-"

"Paralysis, poison, sleep, frozen, burned, and if you wish to think of it as such, confused." Adrien answered before Cheren could. "We aren't as new as our title suggests. Least not me." He added, looking to Jacen, who smiled as he rolled his eyes.

"Well when you get it weakened enough," Bianca stated as Lillipup tackled the purrloin after its most recent lunge, this time its landing wasn't graceful as it slid down the path on its side. "You throw the pokeball." As she finished saying this, she did just that, throwing an enlarged pokeball at the creature as it worked its way back to its feet, its form being absorbed into the open device in red light. The ball landing on the ground, the button blinking red as it beeped loudly, though instead of the loud and final beep that signified capture they all expected, the ball suddenly opened, the pokemon re-emerging in a blue light, the creature running into the trees as quick as it could.

"Though, not every capture is guaranteed." Cheren explained as Bianca hung her head, Lillipup nuzzling her leg to comfort her. "I think we've held you all up, enough. I don't believe there is anything else for you to learn from us."

"Maybe not," Adrien began, stepping to Cheren. "Though, there is a battle that I want from you. Not using those gym pokemon either. I want to battle against your strongest team." Jacen and Paige genuinely surprised by the request. "I'm willing to wait and come back when I feel I'm ready. Just know that when it does happen, I will beat you."

"You got it." Cheren smirked, turning his back to the shocked group. "You remind me a lot of someone I know, so I'll give you that chance. I won't hold back either. Those of you who wish to challenge me as normal, I'll be waiting."

"Who do I remind you of?"

Cheren smiled. "Beat me and find out." With that he walked away. The Unova trainers looking at each other with smirks as Bianca ran after him, both of them disappearing into the gateway leading to Aspertia City.

"I've got to go train." That was the last thing they had heard from Adrien as he walked away.

"No doubt. I gotta see this match," Jacen replied, looking to the skies with excitement burning in his eyes, a hand on his fedora to keep it from falling off. "Though, I'm rather excited to have my own soon, as well. And slightly surprised that he spoke more than ten words in a single conversation."

"Better than hearing you do all the talking, wouldn't you say, lover-boy?" Paige teased, walking down the path herself, Jacen smiling as he watched her leave.

"Next time I won't be too slow."

* * *

"Let me in!" Sung shouted, banging on the doors of the tallest building within Lumiose City. The building's reflective surface in the afternoon sun almost made it appear as if it were the sun on earth to the naked eye. "Let me in! Bastards!"

"What are you doing now?" The familiar voice of Trevor asked, Sung looking around to see the trainer in question giving him a curious stare. "They only let proven trainers in here. Skilled or not, you'll need four badges to get in that building. So basically, give up now cause I don't see that happening." Trevor rolling his eyes as he continued on his walk to the other side of town.

"Hey!" Sung exclaimed, running after him. "Where do you think you're going!?"

"To the Santalune City Gym." Trevor answered as Sung spun him around, gripping the front of his shirt as he glared at him with gritted teeth. "Why? You wanna fight me? Cause I wouldn't object to that." Trevor giving Sung an almost crazed glare.

"You will when I'm done with you!" Sung declared, letting go of Trevor and taking a few steps back. Each of them taking a fighting stance, Trevor's more practical, his fists held in front of his chest as he bent his knees slightly for mobility. Sung, however, made Trevor narrow his eyes in confusion as he practically knelt to the ground, his point and middle finger held up to his nose, while his other hand was fully extended to the side, giving Trevor the impression that he's watched too many ninja movies. "Are you ready?"

"Uhm... yeah... but what exactly are you doing?"

"This is my pose. It works better than it looks."

"They'll be saying that about your organs soon enough." Trevor joked, though he ended up being the only one laughing at it. "What?"

"Not cool, man. I was gonna say no organ shots!"

"Your whole body is an organ shot! Take this serious! Come at me!" Trevor egged him, the crowd of people going on with their daily lives moved around them, enclosing them in a circle that afforded them plenty of space for what they needed, and the sound of their plentiful conversations and heavy footsteps served to drown out their trash talking.

"Here goes nothing!" Sung declared taking off like a bullet towards Trevor, who was genuinely surprised at how fast he was, Trevor cocking his arm back as Sung neared him, prepared to dish out as much as he could. His opportunity upon him, he threw the punch, a confidant smile on his face at the thought of it hitting Sung, the thought of feeling the cartilage in his nose collapsing beneath his fist bring him almost twisted satisfaction.

"What are you doing?" Hestia's familiar voice questioned, Sung surprised by the sudden arrival into the circle slipped, his footing lost from under him as his head and his feet were completely parallel with the ground, his blue eyes following the path of Trevor's fist as it passed directly above him, passing through the space his face would've been a moment before.

"Ouch." Sung complained, a hand held to his black hair. "You are skilled, going right for what counts. I know better now."

"Yeah, well you're pretty lucky." Trevor countered, shoving his hands in his pockets as he turned around and began to leave. "That or really unlucky. Either way, I know better now than to waste my time with you. See ya, little red riding hood."

"Bye..." She trailed, her eyes distant as she observed Sung pick himself up off the ground, her expression telling him she was trying to figure out what she'd walked into.

"I want to know why he doesn't like me. I didn't do anything to him." Sung explained before she could ask. "And why does the ground refuse to let me live in peace. Damn you, ground!"

"So what are you going to do?"

"Become god and make the ground rue the day it was born!"

"I meant about being a trainer..."

"Oh," Sung replied, a hand to his chin in thought. "Well, the bastard here won't let me in without four badges so I guess the nearest gym. Which, Trevor makes me believe is Santalune."

"You probably passed it on the way here... if that story is true."

"I did!" Sung's eyes lighting up in remembrance. "I know what I'll do now! I'm going to make the gym and beat Trevor before he can even get in viewing distance!" Hestia's attention moving from Sung, to the people that passed by them, observing the spectacle that stood before them with weary eyes. She could see why, to those that didn't know the first thing about him would think he was a nut, and according to what Sung told her, Trevor would regardless. "I've gotta go! See ya, Hestia!"

"But-" Hestia began, but found that he was already out of range, his form completely fading into the people. "You didn't ask about my plans..."

"Which are?" The familiar voice of Sycamore asked with a soothing voice as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"To become an Elite Four member..." She answered, her eyes focused more on the crowd of people than the conversation.

"Puts you into the gym challenge if you want the more direct route to getting noticed, though," he paused, noticing she wasn't really focusing. A knowing smile coming to his lips. "You're worried about Sung and Trevor, aren't you? Well, don't worry about it too much. The greatest of friends often butt heads at first, sure they may fuss or fight on the outside, but on the inside they probably understand each other the most." He explained, stepping in front of Hestia's vision, the man peering through the mass of people that Trevor and Sung disappeared into, a small smile making it seem as if he could see them both still. "You're free to come by my lab if you need any advice. Though, I do have to visit the store so give me an hour, okay?" He finished, Hestia watching him walk the other way, a hand in the air in good-bye until he too had vanished with the faceless people.

"A fire burns most brightly in the dark... hope the same is true for friendship."

* * *

Authors Note: Finally got this chapter out. Not much I really have to say, so this will be short. One thing though, this will be my focus for a while, so regrets, new world, all of those stories, will not be updated for a while, which is poor considering the only chapters for them out are the teasers. I apologize, for that.

Also if anyone can draw, I wouldn't mind a picture that shows the main characters, whether a big group shot or by region, or by your favorites it doesn't matter. Which reminds me, review and tell me which of them are your favorite so far. I'd say try not to bias, but I have faith you probably won't be. You've been really good at pointing out characters you've liked besides your own thus far.

Late new years gift I guess you can call this. So, your gift in return can be your reviews, follows, favorites, and/or suggestions of this story given to your friends so they can do the same. Though, this may be the last chapter that will include the whole cast, though not the last one too include more than one region either. I think I've captured enough for them starting out, so its a bit safer now to jump around and have the unimportant be mentioned or imagined. Not every character I'm aware has had any real attention put onto them, but writing is a game of pacing, so in due time.

Anyways, later.


	4. Bonds

"You see anything, Oshawott?" Jacen asked, a hand held to his forehead to act as a visor from the sun, his pokemon doing the same as best it could as they walked. They hadn't been walking down the dirt path too long, but from what he could tell, pickings were slim. Any pokemon were rare for him to spot, but it seemed that any he would actually find suitable for his ideal team were nonexistent.

"Osha, Oshawott." The pokemon shook its head.

"Me either." He stopped, crossing his arms, his head turning as far as it could in either direction to see if he missed anything. "Bianca made it seem like pokemon would just jump out at you, but I'm more likely to have the champion fall from the sky -"

Jacen wasn't watching where he was walking, so a sudden impact in the ground in front of him was more than enough to bring him to the ground in surprise. Displaced dirt enveloped him in a cloud, his eyes narrowed as much as he could afford without closing them to see where Oshawott had gone. Glad to find the pokemon beside him, the tiny pokemon having ended up on its stomach, most likely sent sliding backwards from the force and tumbling until it stopped in that position. Turning his attentions forward to try to see what had caused it, he couldn't help but give a confused look at the sight of a human silhouette. His eyes widening in astonishment once the cloud of dirt began to settle, a well built man with almost ridiculously styled red and orange hair standing perfectly unharmed, his arms folded as he smiled at Jacen.

"I'm sorry about that," he stated, his voice alone sending an impression of power and confidence that had Jacen in awe to the point that he didn't notice immediately that he had offered his hand to help him to his feet. "I didn't see you until it was too late. You'll have to forgive me."

"C-ch-champion Alder!" Jacen stammered after being helped to his feet with ease. "What?... How?... Uh, where did you even come from?" Jacen questioned, his head looking into the sky frantically to try to find the source of his unexpected encounter. After a few seconds he turned his attention to his hands, looking at them as if they had exhibited some unknown power, a smirk crossing his lips as he balled them into a fist and looked to the sky once more. "I'm more likely to have Arceus fall from the sky!"

"You are an interesting one." Alder laughed. "I quite like your spirit!"

"I should've asked for that one first." Jacen groaned to himself as Alder clapped him on the back to accompany his hearty laughter, his strength almost knocking Jacen back to the ground he'd just been helped up from.

"I like your pokemon's spirit too!" Alder knelt to as close to face level with it as possible as he examined Oshawott, who to Jacen's amusement was rather upset at Alder's entrance sending it to the ground, the creature's normally cheerful expression replaced with one of anger as it waved one of its stubby arms in the arm threateningly. "Though, it doesn't seem to think much of me," he said as he scratched his cheek with a nervous smile.

"Seriously, where did you come from?" Jacen asked, unable to contain the curiosity anymore.

"Oh, well I was enjoying the view from the top of a tree, but then - Right!" He sudden exclaimed mid-sentence, driving his palm into his forehead as he remembered something. "I've got to get home!" He sudden took off down the path, his rapid footsteps carrying him closer to Floccesy Town faster than Jacen could ever hope for his too, an expression of confusion shared between trainer and pokemon as he quickly left from view down the curve that laid ahead in the path.

"That was... weird." Jacen's eyes widened again as the moment it seemed he'd disappeared down the path, he reappeared, running towards them as if he were being chased by Beedrill, his white cloak flapping in the wind as he ran, the pokeballs that hung loosely around his neck bouncing uncontrollably with each step he took.

"You need to come with me!" Was all he shared with Jacen as he got within arms reach, his hand grabbing Jacen's before running back down the path, Jacen struggling to keep up even as he ran at full sprint, a small pressure crawling up his leg comforting him that they hadn't left Oshawott behind in the commotion.

* * *

"Thanks for healing my pokemon," Paige replied as she accepted the tray the nurse offered to her, two enlarged pokeballs fitted comfortably into the slots. Carrying the tray to the small lounge area within the center before picking up her balls and putting them back onto her belt. A smirk on her face as she recalled the capture of her newest member - Purrloin. It had been a simple battle, much like Bianca's battle with a purrloin due to Tepig's current lack of attacks of its type. It wasn't far from it though, a little training that night with her two pokemon and she'd be ready for the gym the next day.

"That idiot Jacen hasn't been through yet, and Adrien is probably headed straight for Virbank," she stated, more to herself than anyone else. "So, should I-"

"Go on a date with the first handsome guy you see? I'd think that's a great idea." Paige turned around and was surprised to see a boy about her age if not a year older, one hand shoved in his pockets as the other held the strap of a bag over his shoulder, his arm bent at a strange angle as a result. His hair was jet black, falling to his neck as it sat messily upon his head. She could only smirk at his confidant smile, her green eyes looking at him as seductively as she could manage, his own green eyes giving away that he had been caught.

"Yeah? Well, I wouldn't say I'm so sure that you fall into that particular category." She paced around him, like he was prey she was getting ready to pounce onto at the slightest show of weakness. "Besides, I was never raised to go anywhere with someone who couldn't afford to treat me right." She whispered into his hear as she stood behind him, a hand placed on his shoulder.

"Money isn't an issue," he replied, lifting up his plain white shirt and black vest to reveal a belt lined with four pokeballs. "These guys have won me a lot of money from a lot of great trainers."

"I'm afraid your word alone isn't enough to convince me," she replied, a wicked smile dancing across her lips as she neared the moment where she expected him to cave and give up on the front he was putting on. "I'm going to need a little proof." To which he simply smiled surprising her slightly, taking his hand out of his pocket to hold out the left side of his black vest, revealing several badges pinned to the inside. She was actually surprised that he didn't seem to be all talk after all.

"I'm actually kind of shocked at how often I've had to do this to get a girl to believe I have enough money for a date." He explained. "Didn't know I looked that broke."

"Impressive. What's someone with four badges doing in a place like this?"

"A Pokecenter? It's pretty - Okay, okay, it was a joke. Don't give me that evil look." He held his hands up defensively. "I was trying to meet Alder earlier since I heard he lives around here, but it seems the stories of him being a wanderer are truer than I hoped."

"Why even bother? You're half way to the league, you'd be sure to meet him there."

"Yeah, well," he replied, his eyes gazing distantly at the floor. "I have some business with him." Looking back to Paige as he put on a slick smile. "Though, I don't mind having business with you instead. I'd bet your funner than he could be."

"You really make a lot of assumptions about a girl, don't you?" Paige questioned teasingly, stopping at the glass doors of the exit. "We don't even know each other's names yet and I can't even count on both hands how many moves you've made on me with both your words and eyes." She chuckled. "Have to admit though, you're pretty interesting."

"I'll take it." He smiled. "Name's Colton, by the way."

"Paige." She answered, leaning against the wall by the door as Colton walked up, his six foot height really emphasized within the close proximity as he offered his hand.

"Mind if I show you around?"

* * *

Jacen was practically exhausted as he finally set foot in Floccesy Town, his guide - Alder - having led him there at full sprint without letting up for even a moment. Jacen was thankful as Alder let go of his hand, leaving him free to collapse to his hands and knees in peace upon the concrete. Feeling Oshawott jump off of him he turned his head towards the creature, a couple rapid blinks followed by a more pronounced one upon seeing one than one of the tiny pokemon.

"Nothing like a good run, wouldn't you say?" Alder asked, completely oblivious to the pain Jacen's body was in.

"For you, maybe." Jacen answered between ragged breaths. "My chest is on fire and I don't think I can feel my legs."

"Weakness leaving the body," he replied dismissively. "Rest up, we have to leave towards my home soon. So if you need to use a Pokemon Center, I would suggest to do it now."

Jacen lifted his head, looking past Alder to see the Pokemon Center in the distance, two trainers walking out of it at the same time he looked. They were hand in hand, one of them clearly leading in where they were going, but what struck Jacen as odd was the fact that the girl looked like Paige. He narrowed his eyes in hopes of seeing them better but they only ended up walking further into the town, both of them completely unaware of their existence. As much as Jacen's chest burned, it was nothing compared to the pain in his gut at the thought of her with someone else.

"You ready to go?" Gritting his teeth, Jacen stood up, new determination in his eyes as he nodded. "You've gotten fired up! I like it!" Alder exclaimed before he began to run down the concrete road that led through town, Jacen running after him, Oshawott looking towards his trainer before looking back to the street that he had watched Paige and an unfamiliar guy go down, a sad look on its face before it ran after Jacen and Alder.

* * *

"So, wonder-boy, what made you want to talk to me?" Paige questioned as they walked almost aimlessly down a street of the town, each of the buildings around them only about a story at most, giving them clear view of the clock tower that sat in the distance. "Didn't your mom ever teach you to stay away from bad girls?"

"That would probably involve having had a mom." Colton answered, Paige about to open her mouth but he cut her off. "It's fine. I've never known her, so its not really a big deal to me that she wasn't there. Besides, even if I had and she did, I wouldn't have listened. I'd have still ended up talking to you." He explained with a wide grin. "Albeit maybe a bit more, smooth."

Paige regained her smirk at how carefree he was about it. "Like it would've helped you at all."

"It would've!"

"Sure," she replied, rolling her eyes playfully. "Just stick to pokemon training, you don't seem to be doing too terrible at it."

"Four badges and I'm only 'not too terrible at it'?"

"Well let's see what you're working with. Maybe it's not your pokemon doing all the work."

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours?"

"Fine." She agreed, smirking as he led them to a small park near the clock tower's base, six pokeballs in total taking to the skies as they watched the area become bathed in blinding white light as the pokemon took shape. Catching all of the pokeballs they threw into the air with practiced ease before sitting down on the nearest empty bench, their eyes immediately inspecting the teams of the other.

Colton's team was regrettably levels above Paige's, his Simisage stood with a proud look in its eyes, its arms folded, its green fur closely resembling leaves as it shined in the sun. The Zangoose behind it appearing less than pleased to be out of its ball for something besides a battle, it's white and red fur not as aesthetically pleasing to the eye as it seemed to be matted with dirt from countless battles, the creature smirking upon noticing Paige noticing the filth, like it wore it as a proof of victory. A small pokemon closely resembling a green trash bag sat timidly in front of it, Colton having to explain to her that it was called Trubbish, and that when he finally had battled Roxie - Virbank's gym leader - she had the evolved form and it was a monster. A swablu flying from the group to perch on Colton's shoulder, its cotton wings a lot cleaner than Zangoose.

Paige felt a sudden weight land in her lap and was surprised to find Purrloin as the cause, the purple cat pokemon laying down practically begging with its body language to be petted. Tepig eyeing her with an excited expression as it looked to Colton's pokemon.

"Pokemon sure are interesting aren't they?" Colton asked. "You may not always meet them in the greatest of circumstances," Paige seeing Zangoose's ears perking up at what he was saying, a knowing smile coming to her lips at the realization he was drawing this from personal experience. "But once you catch them they gain a little respect for you, and from there things change to the better."

"Talking about how you met Zangoose, huh?"

"What? No... Maybe, okay, yeah." Colton struggled to admit. "He was my first pokemon, I had found him when I was with my dad, he wasn't entirely thrilled with me when we first met, but I tried to catch him anyway. I didn't have a single pokemon, so I ended up fighting him. He didn't go full out, but it still hurt when he hit me." He explained, his eyes appearing distant as they focused on Zangoose. "I managed to catch him, eventually. Let him out at my dad's request fully expecting him to be furious and actually kill me, but instead he only looked at me and after a while, he nodded. Can't even tell you how happy I was."

"Happy enough to forget to give him a bath?" Colton's nervously chuckling as his eyes that had turned their attention to her, slowly reeled back to Zangoose, it's expression practically murderous at the mention of the act. "I can't tell if it's Zangoose that smells or the trash bag."

"No, it's Zangoose," Colton replied. "Trubbish doesn't smell when it trusts the people around it. And as long as I'm around you, it'll trust you because it trusts me. The problem is that Zangoose gets a little proud about its battles, so the idea of him washing away the evidence of its victories isn't too high on his list."

"What about his losses?"

"Still doesn't. Guess he sees them as like reminders."

"He can't even tell the difference between them anymore." Paige explained. "So, where are you taking me to get something to eat, Wonder-boy?"

* * *

"Here we are!" Alder presented a modest home on the outskirts of Floccesy Town, his smile wider than his home was to Jacen's view of it. It was simple, most likely only a few rooms at best, but to it's credit it did have a regulation sized pokemon battle field in the yard. Jacen could tell at one look that it wasn't perfectly kept, but it was good enough to be used. The rest of the area wasn't too bad either, being that it was the only house around and not far from the dirt road that connects Floccesy and Virbank, in fact, Jacen quite liked the house, especially since he could see Floccesy from the front door.

"So, you are the leader of this region, and you live in the smallest house I've ever seen." Jacen frowned.

"Why should I live in a mansion or something flashy just because of my pokemon's ability?" He asked, not even turning to Jacen as he walked to the front door. "I have walked this region several times over, and each time I find out that so many people live so much worse. I shouldn't live in a house better than them when the region is kept alive on their struggles. Besides, I like leaving the natural landscape as intact as possible."

"Maybe he'd be on time when he promises to help train someone?" A new voice questioned angrily as Alder opened the door to the house, his orange and red hair almost eerily similar to Alder's as he stood in the newly opened doorway. He was nearly Jacen's height, maybe a inch or so shorter, his red eyes narrowed in anger. "It seems that your house is too small for you to find when you say you'll be here at a certain time!"

"Benga," Alder stated nervously, his index finger scratching the side of his cheek. "How are you, grandson?" Benga only hardened his gaze, as if he were trying to kill him with his mind, his arms folded sternly, Jacen looking at his arms unhappily upon seeing the muscles visible in Benga's folded arms. "I understand you're mad, but I-"

"Found a nice new pokemon? Drifted off into a nice nap? Got lost? You promised you'd be here to train with me!"

"I wish I found a nice new pokemon." Jacen muttered to Oshawott.

"Ah, trainer!" Alder suddenly exclaimed looking to Jacen. "I found this nice trainer, he's around your age, full of energy. I ran into him on my way to get here and see a lot of potential in him. I hoped to repay him for the time he wasted by having you train against each other."

"I only see him with a single starter pokemon in their weakest form." Benga determined. "What exactly will this train? I have triple the amount of pokemon he does!" He gestured the three enlarged pokeballs that sat peacefully attached to a necklace he wore similar to his grandfathers, the necklace and pokeballs in question bouncing at his sudden movement.

"A trainer and a pokemon isn't a force to underestimate." Alder cautioned, moving out of the way so Benga could walk out of the house, towards Jacen. "It doesn't matter whether or not you are stronger than your opponent -"

"But that you have higher fighting spirit and don't give up no matter what. Yeah, yeah, I've heard it before. You really have a simple way of thinking about battles, I'll never understand how you became the champion." Benga finished. "Maybe the rumors were true that the Elite Four had requested you to take the job." Benga muttered, just loud enough for Jacen to be able to hear as they were in close proximity, Benga taking a position on the far side of the battle field, a challenging smirk on his face. "Are we going to do this or what?"

Jacen couldn't help but smirk as he took a position on the other side, Oshawott stepping into the field.

"I figure that a battle is a battle. My pokemon could use the experience, regardless of how boring this battle may be for me." Benga explained with a smirk, as if he was answering the question he expected Jacen to ask.

"Well, whatever drives you," Jacen replied, showing his own toothy smile. "Get ready to have a pit stop in losing."

"What?"

"Uhm... I battle better than I trash talk." Jacen scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Least I hope so." He whispered to himself.

"Well, whatever! Go, Draco!" Jacen was taking aback by the name as Benga grabbed a pokeball as if at random from his necklace and tossed it into the air, the ball opening at the peak of its ascent, opening to summon the creature inside in a flash of blinding white light that Jacen had found himself growing more and more accustomed too. A small stubby pokemon that appeared to look like a shark had it been land based - Gible.

"Now, let's see whose spirit shines stronger." Alder smiled.

* * *

Adrien couldn't help but inwardly groan as he found himself walking aimlessly around a ranch he'd come across between Floccesy Town and Virbank City. He had stopped momentarily to battle against the wild pokemon, but the couple who owned the ranch asked him for help in locating a Herdier that had gotten separated from its mate. He didn't mind that he was helping someone, the opposite in fact, he liked to help people. He loved seeing the happiness on people's faces and the glorious feeling of satisfaction that filled his very being at being the one that causes those cheerful faces.

It was the aimless wandering he had a problem with.

Adrien found himself passing by pokemon that he actually held an interest in training, but he was a man of priorities, and sadly, those priorities told him to make sure he found the pokemon owned by the couple, otherwise if anything happened to it he would hold himself accountable, even if they didn't. Though, Snivy was a help in keeping him company as he searched. The green snake pokemon watched Adrien with curiosity as he pulled out his pokedex, thumbing through the pages of pokemon he's seen in hopes of refreshing his memory on what he was searching for, or finding something about their habits as a species, but to his chagrin, it didn't reveal such information unless he'd caught one himself.

"Snivy, get ready to fight. We're going to need a member to search the skies," Adrien stated, a small nod indicating to the pokemon that Adrien had already found the pokemon he wanted. "Might as well kill two birds with one stone and catch one I want to train."

"Sni, snivy!" Adrien only smiled at his pokemon's determination.

"Let's try out that new move while it doesn't notice us - Leaf Tornado!" Adrien commanded, Snivy nodding as it jumping into the air, performing a flip and twisting its tail when it was facing the opponent, summoning a swirl of wind infused with razor sharp leaves, the attack hitting the unsuspecting pidove, the gray feathered bird pokemon being blown back by the attack, but managing to recover itself mid-air so it could use an attack of its own - Gust. Adrien standing firm, not a trace of fear on his face as Pidove's wind overcame the remaining force of Leaf Tornado, sending the razor sharp leaves back at Adrien and Snivy.

"Well, there goes the surprise." Adrien noted, a glance over his shoulder to see that all the leaves had stuck into the trees like knives. "Tackle!" Snivy did as ordered, running at the bird pokemon before jumping to try to hit it, but Pidove was faster, it simply glided to the side, Snivy landing on the ground having missed, only to turn around and try it again. Pidove hitting it towards a tree with ease with its wing enveloped by white energy, an attack that Adrien knew Snivy was weak too - Wing Attack. "Vine Whip!"

"Snivy!" The pokemon exclaimed upon receiving the command, the pokemon recovering its balance as it sailed towards the tree, managing to land so it hit it with its feet, jumping off the tree's trunk for momentum as a thin green vine extending from the base of Snivy's neck at each shoulder, the vines catching and pinning Pidove still as Snivy rammed it, its vines extending to let Pidove continue backwards until it hit a tree like it had attempted to do to Snivy, but that wasn't all as Snivy finished the attack by using the vines wrapped around Pidove's wings to lift it further into the air before slamming it onto the ground.

Adrien didn't need to verify that it had been defeated, all he had to do was enlarge a pokeball and touch it, the ball absorbing it in red light, initiating the sound of capture immediately after.

Throwing it into the air he released the pokemon he had just caught, the blinding white light that the creature took shape in seemed welcoming when it was summoning a pokemon for the first time. He didn't allow himself to be distracted by sentiments, a potion in his hand and being sprayed onto the pokemon's wounds before the ball had even fallen back to the ground.

"Take to the skies, lemme know if you spot a Herdier." Was all he told it, the creature giving a nod as it took to the skies weakly. It wasn't exactly battle ready, but it was fine for scouting. Which was all he expected it to have to do until he found his walking disturbed by sounds of distress not too long after it had left him, sounds that he could clearly tell belonged to his pokemon. His hands shot out of his hoodie pockets and balled into fists as he took off in the direction of the noise, spotting his pokemon falling from the skies by a cliff that looked nearby, a trail of smoke following the pokemon as its limp body fell. Adrien gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes as he charged towards whatever laid ahead.

"I'm starting to think Herdier running off wasn't harmless!"

* * *

"Let's start this battle, Draco! Brick Break!" The Gible's short stubby arms glowed white as it lunged at Oshawott, Jacen's call to dodge barely reaching it in time to jump to the side, Draco's arm ended up shoved in the dirt where Oshawott had once stood, an effortless tug getting it out, leaving a perfect hole. "Again!"

"Dodge it!"

"Not this time!" Benga exclaimed once Draco's arm had been plunged into the ground. "Use the dirt then go for it again!" Jacen didn't know what it was he was talking about until he saw Draco move its arm while it was still in the ground, the pokemon having clawed some dirt as it shifted its body to face where Oshawott had dodged too, Draco's arm slicing through the dirt with ease as it followed its bodies swinging motion, the sand it carried being flung before it, Oshawott putting its hands to its eyes in pain. Jacen could only grit his teeth as Benga smirked, watching with satisfaction as Draco completed this movement with a final lunge at Oshawott with its other hand, the whole thing occurring so seamlessly it was as if it were rehearsed.

"It didn't pause at all, it happened so quick..."

"You don't seem to be battling any better than you trash talk." Benga laughed, Oshawott struggling to its feet after the powerful attack. Alder only smiling as he watched the wheels in Jacen's head turn, his smile growing each time Jacen's eyes moved around as if he could see what he was planning.

"Tackle!" Oshawott complied, narrowing its eyes fiercely as it lunged.

"I was taught that there are two ways to block attacks," Benga began, a certain spark in his eyes that Jacen wasn't too sure he liked. "The first is to dodge, as you've demonstrated, and the other, is to overpower! Rock Smash!" Jacen's eyes widened as Draco backhanded the pokemon coming at it with a glowing white hand. Jacen slightly confused as to the difference between the attacks until he saw Oshawott hit the ground and it fractured with the force, Oshawott actually bouncing from the spot off its back to land and slid on its torso a few inches further. "Educational for everyone. Even the one who loses can learn."

"I've learned your fighting style." Jacen muttered, a slick smile coming to his face as Oshawott struggled to its feet. "Tackle!"

"Haven't I taught you that it won't work? Rock Smash!"

"Jump!" Jacen commanded once Draco got within striking distance, it's glowing fist attempting to backhand the creature like it had the last time, however, it's glowing hand was met with nothing but air. Before it could do anything else, Oshawott had landed on it, gravity boosting its strength so the tackle could knock it over. The land shark pokemon squirmed under Oshawotts weight, struggling violently to force its way back to its feet, but as long as Oshawott stood on its face, careful to avoid its gaping mouth, it wouldn't budge.

"Brick Break!"

"Jump back!" Oshawott managed to jump off the creature, landing before Jacen as Draco swung causing it to miss yet again, standing up with difficulty as Benga gritted his teeth, letting Jacen wear the proud smile that he had not too long before. Jacen noticing Benga's subtle glances at Alder who Jacen quickly glanced to see standing beside the door to the house, his arms folded and his ever present smile worn proudly. He'd never known what people meant when they used to tell them that a battle shows a lot about a person, but now that he was actually in one, he felt he could understand Benga a lot better than he could have had they not. Though, he didn't have time to dwell on it as Benga called out another attack.

"Brick Break!"

"Jump again!" Oshawott was in the air once again as Draco's fist was in the earth. However, before it could remove it, Oshawott landed on it, trapping it before Oshawott cocked its head back, Draco and Benga completely aware of what was coming next, but knew that nothing could be done in time to stop it as Oshawott leaned forward, as if adding to the power of the water it spewed from its mouth. Jacen in awe as it held enough force to eject Draco's arm from the earth and from under Oshawott. Benga's eyes widening as it soared past his head, hitting the tree behind it before it fell limply to the ground, a trail of wet dirt leading to Oshawott who observed its opponent with worried eyes, Jacen couldn't help but smile at how considerate it was.

"You did a great job, Draco." Benga praised his pokemon, holding it in his arms as he fumbled with the pokeball and returned it. Jacen finally confidant that he had pieced together Benga well enough to understand him - a tough kid on the outside who has a kind heart for his pokemon and wants to impress his grandfather or to at least get his respect. Jacen's eyebrows raised in shock of how simple a single battle had made it to understand a complete stranger.

Pokemon trainer really was an amazing world, one completely foreign to many people.

"What a show!" Alder exclaimed, clapping his hands as Oshawott walked into Jacen's open arms. "That Torrent ability really is useful for late game comebacks!" Jacen couldn't help but eye Alder as he considered how insightful a simple battle for a novice like himself would be too someone who was recognized as possibly the strongest trainer in the region. Or a trainer like Cheren who did it for a living.

"Or it works miracles," Benga replied as he walked up to Jacen, snapping him from his thoughts, a semi-pained look on his face before he offered his hand, a small smile forcing its way to the surface. "Either way, I have to admit that it was a great battle. Maybe my grandfather is right about you."

"Thanks, but Oshawott did all the real work." Jacen dismissed, his attention never leaving Oshawott as he held a hand out, Oshawott hitting it with one of its own hands in celebration as it clung tiredly to his shoulder. Benga closing his eyes momentarily as he bowed his head, a smirk crossing his face as he dug into his pocket, Jacen turning to him in curiosity to find a jumbled mess of money in his hand, shoving it at Jacen who grabbed it questioningly.

"Your winnings. Welcome to the world of pokemon training!" Benga explained with a wave, walking past Jacen to head towards the house. Jacen turning to eye him with that same questioning look, but found that the further his opponent walked away, the more he found his look changing to one of grateful joy. "By the way," Benga paused shortly before entering the house, his back still to Jacen, "you should give your pokemon a nickname. Helps build a stronger bond."

"Nickname, huh?" Jacen questioned aloud as he looked to Oshawott. "Well... how about Roi? I did always like that name." Oshawott put a stubby arm to its face in consideration, a small nod and smile telling him it was accepted.

"You're free to spend the night with us, let your pokemon rest and get a hearty meal before heading back out tomorrow." Alder offered, Jacen almost immediately accepting despite wishing to not burden them. His desire to talk about pokemon freely with the champion controlling his actions as he could barely contain his excitement. "Well, I'll see you inside when you're ready." With that, Alder walked into the house, the door closing behind him signalling Jacen to let out all the heart pounding excitement he'd been holding in.

"Let's go Roi!"

* * *

"So, you're planning on taking on the gyms too?" Colton asked, his expression practically challenging Paige who only narrowed her green eyes at him as she took a sip of her coffee, Colton's eyes following the steam as it rose from the mug until it passed before Paiges closed eyes as she pouted, her head turned to the side with her nose in the air, her arms folded. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"Arceus, you fold easily." She smiled, turning back to him, watching him as Colton's face fell.

"You're evil."

"Am not," Paige replied, Colton placing a knee on the table and pushing it back so the small metal chair he sat in balanced precariously on the back two legs, a doubtful smirk telling her his disbelief. "I hope you fall."

"See, completely evil." Colton shook his head, giving a confident nod to greet a passerby who eyed him and his balancing at as if he were the most childish person they'd ever seen. "Least you're hot." Colton added when he turned back to face her.

"And you're an idiot, Wonder-boy." Paige took a final swig of her coffee, putting the mug down as she stood up, sliding her chair under the table as Colton let his knees slid from the table side, his chair making a loud noise as the front legs fell to the ground, Colton's elbows resting peacefully on the glass tabletop.

"Don't tell me you're leaving."

"Fine, I won't tell you." She chuckled as she walked away, the girl stepping from the outdoor cafe to the cobblestone street. "Though, I think even you can figure it out."

"Well why you going?"

"It's almost dark, I'd better go reserve myself a room before it is." She explained, turning to her head to see him from the corner of her eyes. The setting sun casting an orange glow over her, Colton standing up and leaning towards the metal railing that surrounded the outdoor cafe, his hands gripping the railing tightly as he wore a goofy grin. "You should do the same."

"Nah, I think I'll resume traveling. I always was a night person." Colton explained. "So I'll see you around?"

"Depends." She teased, turning towards him, her hands behind her back.

"On what? I feel like I've done well enough to pass your test!" Colton exclaimed, his arms wide at his sides. "Well, at least take this with you." He reached into his shirt, withdrawing a dog tag necklace that she didn't even know he was wearing, he tossed it to her before she could even say anything, catching it she gave it a quick glance. "Take it. See if it helps your decision any." He smiled.

"I'll let you know." She smirked, turning around and beginning her walk back to the Pokemon Center, the necklace shoved into her pocket. Colton smiling as he watched leave, the sun dipped half way past the horizon as he could see it, Paige walking directly towards it in his vision.

* * *

Adrien had been running for longer than he had expected to be. He'd expected it to have been far closer than it ended up, but as he reached the base of a cliff, he realized that how far things seem when you look at them in the distance, it was even longer to actually reach them. His hands resting on his knees as he hunched over, getting ragged breaths he realized that he'd learned that the hard way, but his eyes were narrowed and his teeth were grit as he examined what he'd come across.

"What now?" The voice questioned, giving away his annoyance. Adrien taking in everything he could, even in the lack of light. The man was older from the wrinkles around their eyes, but their mouth was covered by their gray body suit so he couldn't tell much else. His hair was even covered by a black beret, two thin white lines forming an 'x' on its front. A pair of black boots matching a black belt and a black vest, a dark blue 'P' on it with a little design. What really got his attention though, was the Herdier that sat as closely to the cliff face it could, fearful of the man, a defeated Pidove collapsed onto the ground beside him. "First I get lost trying to escape with this Herdier, than this Pidove starts attracting attention." He gestured to Adrien's fainted pokemon.

"What did you do?" Adrien growled.

"Nothing I wouldn't do to you." He threatened, the outline of his mouth widening in a sick smile. "I didn't come to fight, so my pokemon isn't prepared for opponents that know its coming."

"Let Herdier go then." Adrien demanded. The man only shook his head.

"You trainers are really annoying you know that?" He questioned, a hand behind his head to ease the anger that crept into his voice. "You kids get a single pokemon and suddenly think you can change the world. Give me a break. The only ones capable of changing anything is us."

"And who is this us, exactly?" Adrien probed.

"Team Plasma." He smiled.

"That group that dressed like knights and broke apart a few years back?" He nodded. "If I remember right, they wanted to liberate pokemon, looks to me you just want to steal them."

"When one method fails, a new way is used to take its place. We tried to be peaceful about it before, to make pokemon truly equal, but now we just want to dominate, any means necessary." Adrien couldn't say he liked the sound of it, but the defeated Pidove and fearful Herdier didn't make the story any less credible, in fact, they served to only prove that what he was saying was true, and that they were a group to be feared.

"Why are you telling me all of this? Don't groups like to move in secrecy?" Adrien questioned, his own curiosity getting the better of him. The man paused, as if considering what he was told, a small nod as he reached for the part of his belt hidden behind his back, a gun withdrawn and pointed at Adrien before he could even deduce the action as something to prevent.

"You got a point, kid. Guess what you get as your prize?" He questioned sarcastically. Adrien gesturing with his hands for Snivy to get away, his mind racing with ways to escape it, but found that he was truly trapped, nothing he could do would end with a garentee of everyone leaving unharmed, and nothing his pokemon could do would hit in time for him to disarm the grunt before he got a shot off. The grunt seemed to also consider that Adrien could use his pokemon so he promptly ordered him to return them, a command that Adrien had no problem with listening too.

Adrien hated feeling trapped, and it was clear from his gritted teeth.

"You look upset, kid." He laughed. "You should learn to let this little stuff go, I mean, it's not like you'll be alive long enough to fret over it."

"Gotta admit, this is the first time I've ever seen one of you evil groups using a gun. Though, I'd rather have heard, instead of experienced."

"You're a clever one to notice that. Well, when you think about it, they're like pokemon, aren't they?" Adrien's confused expression urging him to continue. "You see, a gun is basically a tool that has enough power to kill someone with ease. Same for pokemon wouldn't you say? We have these powerful creatures at our beck and call, using them like tools, giving them to young kids like yourself, even though being reckless with them could get someone killed."

"What's your point?"

"Well, my point is, if we ban guns, why do we allow training? Why do we have pokemon as tools when someday they could get tired of the way things are and take control? That's why I joined up back when the goal was to liberate them - to keep the peace between our two separate species. Though, now that we are to dominate, to forcibly control the region and correct these mistakes, it's pretty much up to us grunts how we go about our missions."

"So you all have guns?"

"Doubt it, these are much more expensive tools. Pokemon do the same things, sometimes better, and when you use a pokemon you don't have to worry about someone taking control of it and using it against you. Though, we aren't all such great trainers or even believe ourselves to be, so I'll take my chances with the sure route."

"So-"

"I've answered enough of your questions, kid. I've done all I'm willing to do to appease your final wish." Adrien saw his finger stretch to the trigger, his fist clenching in anger of how useless he ended up being. At how he'd be killed by a criminal that would just escape and do the same to someone else. "Good-by- Ow, you stupid little mutt!" He screamed, the Herdier having overcome its fear to bite the man in the arm, the arm being waved around on instinct to try to shake it off for a few moments before he regain his wits about him, punching it in the face to try to get it to let him go.

Adrien didn't just stand by and watch, he took action while he could. Jumping into the struggle right when he succeeded to throw Herdier off, the pokemon landing painfully on its side a short ways away from Pidove once was. Adrien ended up grabbing the hand that held the gun, forcing it to remain pointed into the air as the two wrestled with their free hands, Adrien managed to keep it locked at bay for the most part, but with every rib shot that the man managed to get off, the stronger it seemed the hand with the gun became to contain. It was almost pointed at Adrien again when Herdier once again jumping into it, the two struggling for full control of where the gun was pointing when the pokemon tackled the man away, the gun flying from the man's hand and hitting the ground, going off.

BANG

Adrien felt his ears ring as the shot rang out, hundreds of bird pokemon that he didn't know were there took too the skies from the trees around them. A simple pat down of his body was all it took for him to determine that it hadn't hit him, and a grumbled from the man as he stood up from the ground shown that it hadn't hit him either, which left only one other target that it could have hit.

"You bastard!" Adrien yelled out as he ran to Herdier as it laid on its side, a low whimper all it could manage. Adrien searching it for the wound, but with all the fur found that it was a difficult act, least until the blood soaks through enough of it that it would begin to mat the fur down, but from what Adrien could recall of first aid, to wait for such a thing would take time that it clearly didn't have.

"This is why guns are hard to work with." Adrien could heard the grunt grumble shortly before he heard rustling in the woods, clear to Adrien that he was running away. Usually he'd have chased him, done anything to prevent him from getting away, but it meant way more to him to save the life that was in his hands. The hands that pressured the wound as soon as he found it, the pokemon's reaction to the pain being the only thing to let him know it was still alive.

"Don't die, you got that? I may not be your trainer, but you have some people waiting for you, okay? You don't want to let them down, do you?" Adrien questioned it, unsure if he was trying to motivate it to stay alive or himself to not run away as the blood from the wound began to wash over his hands, his face losing color at the mere sight. His arms going weak as he threatened to faint, but he couldn't, not at a time like this.

Not with a life on the line.

"No, I'm not giving up on you!" He yelled, making sure the pokemon could hear what he was saying as he struggling to find something to actually close the wound or get help. "They heard the gun shot, they're on their way. I just gotta hold on! You just gotta hold on!" He lied, his mind disproving the comforts his mouth worded. The pokemon's grunts getting progressively weaker, it's inhales becoming more painful for it as every time it's chest rose and fell it shook. "No! No! No!" Adrien repeated as the pokemon's chest fell suddenly, the creatures body going limp. "No..."

It had died, the blood starting to form a puddle beneath it as Adrien backpedaled away as if in fear of it, grabbing at a tree for support as he leaned over and threw up.

* * *

*Song Suggestion - Gravity by John Mayer played during this part, like the end of an episode where the music plays*

Adrien wiped the sweat from his face, careful to use his forearms instead of his hands as he did, the dried blood on them now caked in dirt in having dug a hole without a shovel available. The disturbed patch of ground before him being the only evidence left that anything had happened here. A small circle of rocks in the middle placed to indicate where it was. The moonlight making the scene appear more peaceful than it really was. Adrien gritting his teeth as he suddenly fell to his knees, the gravity of what had happened finally catching him. A single tear falling down his face as his hands fell limp at his sides, his eyes glancing the pokeballs at his waist, grateful almost that it wasn't them, but a quick glance towards where the couple were most likely in wait for him to come with good news, a silent shake of his head giving away all of his fear at what they'd say.

His wish that it had happened to him, so the pain wouldn't be anyone else's.

* * *

Adrien was talking with the couple, the moonlight illuminating their tears as they cried. The girl fell to her knees, head buried in her hands as her husband patted her gently on the back, trying to reassure her that things would be alright. The Herdier's eyes were threatening to spill their own tears, but it only huddled closer to the two crying before it. It's head nuzzled against the wife's head, one of her hands moving to hold its head while the other covered her mouth, tears falling from her face to the dirt. Adrien only looking at the ground, his eyes distant before he lifted his head, looking at the moon.

* * *

Jacen sat on the roof of Alder's small house, his knees tucked close to his chest, one of his hands wrapped around them, gripping onto the wrist of his other hand which held his pokedex. Oshawott standing next to him, looking from his trainer to the pokedex he held with worry in its eyes upon seeing a picture of Paige on it, the lower screen detailing that he was in the contact list of the phone capabilities. Jacen looking from the device to the star filled sky, the moon appearing bigger than life itself, casting its hue to make the sky appear closer to dark blue than black.

Something suddenly getting Jacen's attention as he looked over his shoulder, seeing Alder and Benga standing in front of the house, smiles on their faces as both of them had folded arms. The moonlight making their hair look more like a raging fire than it ever did during the day. Jacen smiling as he stood up, Alder nodding as Benga put a fist in the air.

* * *

Paige sat in the room she paid for within the Pokemon Center, seated at the desk by the window, an elbow rested on it leading to her palm that her head rested on. Her green eyes focused on the contents of her free hand - a dog tag. The name Colton clearly etched into the metal as it spun, the chain she held onto being twisted with the wind coming in through the window, along with the white cloth curtains that rested peacefully at each side. A small smile crossing her lips as the moonlight creeped through the window, the metal practically shining as she changed her gaze from that, to the moon that shined brightly out the window.

* * *

Colton walked down a dirt path, a bag hung loosely over his shoulder as he walked. A smile crossing his face as he stopped, his eyes focused on the moon for a few moments before he turned back and looked at Floccesy Town, the towns lights masking the stars.

* * *

Adrien sat on the top of the cliff he'd been only an hour earlier, his eyes glancing from the make-shift grave to the pokedex which displayed the search results for the group the grunt had mentioned - Team Plasma. His fist clenched hard enough to draw blood as he narrowed his eyes at the image, displaying the hate he felt without the use of a single word. A small campfire burning behind him as he let his legs dangle over the edge.

A deep breath before he stood up, a final glance at his pokedex before he snapped it shut, his enemies insignia burned into his retina.

* * *

*End Song*

Author's Note - Whew, what a chapter. Borrowed some events from Black/White 2 but decided to put my own spin on them, regardless of how much darker they seemed to turn out. First region based chapter was on the Unova group, and probably the saddest event I've ever wrote. Anyway, REVIEW. Even if you don't have a character that appeared in this chapter, tell me what you thought, what you liked, especially what you liked and didn't so I can make things better.

Plus, reviews motivate me. Also, if anyone can draw I'd like to see an attempt at drawing the cast still.

Don't really feel like I have anything else to really mention but if you have any speculations about what will happen you can add that to the review. So...

Later.


End file.
